Things that are meant to be, always find a way
by caseylynn04
Summary: After Edward leaves in New moon, Bella takes her dad's advice and moves back to live with her mother. Almost three years later she returns for her dad's wedding and soon realizes that maybe she wasn't meant to leave the super natural world behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**

This is a Jacob/Bella story. After Edward leaves in New moon, Bella takes her dad's advice and moves back to live with her mother, hoping a change of scenery will do her some good. Almost three years later she returns for her dad's wedding and soon realizes that maybe she wasn't meant to leave the supernatural world behind after all.

There will be Cullen's, Pack, Imprint loving, and a dash of drama.

The story is rated M for some language, lemons, and other adult situations. So if that's not your thing move on to the next story.

**Also please excuse any typos, I don't have a beta yet and even though I do spell check, I do sometimes miss things! **

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED. I JUST ENJOY PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS SOMETIMES.

Chapter 1

BPOV:

I sighed looking through the clothes hanging in my closest. I was trying to pack for my trip to Forks but the options I had were limited at best in the terms of Forks attire. My closest that was busting at the seems with mostly tank tops and shorts held almost nothing suitable for the dismal weather of Forks, Washington.

Well at least I had a ton of jeans.

It was pretty much the only thing I had packed so far. I guess I'd just have to go shopping in Port Angeles, once I got out there. I'd need to pick up a dress for the wedding anyway.

I was still having a hard time believing that my dad was getting married. Not that I wasn't happy for him, if anyone deserved a happily ever after its my dad. It had taken him almost sixteen years to get over what my mom leaving him did to his heart.

That doesn't mean I wasn't shocked as hell when he told me he and his short-time girlfriend but long time friend, Sue Clearwater, were getting married.

I had known Sue since I was just a baby. My father and her then husband Harry and, Billy were like the three musketeers of fishing. So I had been deposited in Sue's care often with her two children, Leah and Seth and, also Jake. Even though I probably wouldn't be able to pick either Leah or Seth out of a line up, considering I hadn't seen them since I was 12, I can still remember how she used to always watch us when our dads were fishing.

She always held a motherly warmth about her that I had never received from my own mother. Not to say that Renee didn't try, but she was more my best friend than my mom most of the time. Always there for me when I needed her but not in the way a mother should be. Her neurotic tendencies always made it difficult for her to give me the stable environment children needed.

I remember the longing feelings I used to have when I spent time at Sue's. She always seemed to know that I needed a little extra mothering because she never seemed to mind when I would stick to her side like glue during my visits to her house. She used to teach me how to cook simple things and if it wasn't for her lessons I'm sure me and Renee would have starved to death at some point during my teen years.

And even though I hadn't seen her since I was 12 years old. When my teenage angst starting kicking in and I made my dad start meeting me half way, and spending our two weeks a year together any where but Forks. Sue still always made it a point to send me a birthday card every year, even when I knew I couldn't count on my mother's scattered brain to remember, I could always count on the cookies she would send me every year, even though the number of them went up every September as I continued to get older, I could always count on them like clock work.

I had always really cared for Sue, admired her effortless mothering instincts and her strength after her husband died. It had been a hard time for her and my father when he died suddenly of a heart attack not long after I moved. Charlie had been there for her every step of the way, spending his free time doing all the things around the house, Harry was no longer around to take care of and making sure she didn't spend to much time alone. He had even stepped up teaching Seth how to drive when he turned sixteen.

So it really shouldn't have been that much of a surprise that when he came down to visit me to celebrate my first book being published a year after Harry had passed away that Sue was tagging along with him. I had been thrilled to see them both and when I questioned them on their relationship status my dad had turned a familiar shade of red when he told me they were just friends. But the way they stayed close together and stole not so subtle glances at each other the whole week told a different story all together.

And because of that I wasn't at all surprised that two months later when my book tour brought me to Seattle that they both showed up together again, this time holding hands. I thought my dad was going to stay a permanent shade of red with as much as I teased him. I had been so happy for them they were two people who I cared a great deal about and they both deserved the happiness.

It was only three months later when I called my dad to wish him a happy birthday that he told me Sue had agreed to marry him. I almost spit my coffee all of my laptop in surprise.

I mean didn't people usually date longer than that?

But after I had finished choking on my coffee I had quickly congratulated him and Sue, immediately offering up my help with the wedding. With my second book going through the editing process, I had nothing but time on my hands.

And that's how I found myself here. Standing in my bed room in front of a closet full of Arizona only appropriate clothing with no idea what to pack.

Like I said at least I had tons of jeans.

I had moved back to my mother's home in Arizona not long after Edward and I had broken up. I knew I would never be able to move on like I should from the loss of a whole family that I had once considered my own, if everywhere I looked there were memories bombarding me of them.

I had seen how I had worried my dad and after the first two weeks of zombie-Bella when he suggested a change of scenery might due me some good, I hastily agreed and my mother was meeting me at the airport 48 hrs later.

But I missed my dad. More than I had ever had before. Growing up I had gotten used to only seeing him a couple of weeks a year but I had grown to love what little time we had together during my too brief stay in Forks. So I made a vow to myself to make sure that my dad and I's relationship wouldn't be hurt from the distance between us.

The first couple of times we talked on the phone after my move I think he was just happy to hear me doing something other than moping around but we soon feel into a rhythm and our once, once a month phone calls turned in to one and two times a week.

And the guilt I had over even entertaining the thought of leaving my father and mother behind to believe I had died for my own selfish reasons eat away at me for months following the move back. I thought I was going to literally drown in it when Charlie told me after graduation that I was his most prized accomplishment.

So it took me a some time but after a while it was easier to focus on all of the positive things the Cullen's leaving brought into my life instead of the negative.

Now don't get my wrong, there is still apart of me that is still so pissed off that a group of people who had once called me daughter, friend, sister, could just all up and leave because the golden boy himself decided that I wasn't good enough to keep around. But I wasn't blind to the good things that have come into my life because of their absence.

My relationship with both Renee and Charlie had never been better, not to mention that the little time I had with them had actually been my inspiration for my first book and the accomplishment I felt when that book hit the bestsellers list was like nothing I had ever felt, not to mention the pride my dad's voice held when he told me how proud he was off me.

I may have my fair share of scars from their sudden abandonment but I wouldn't trade the life I have now for anything.

I startled at the sound of my phone ringing. Wondering how long it had been ringing before I heard it. I had a horrible habit of zoning out in my own thoughts. When I would write sometimes I'd zone out of hours at a time with nothing able to get break my attention.

I dove for my bed, digging through the layers of clothes piled on top of to find the phone that was now on its second set of rings. Finding it quickly I answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello." I panted

"You okay Bella?" My mothers voice rang out from the other side.

"Yeah," I grunted, trying to right myself on the bed. "Just had to find the phone, what's up mom?"

"Nothing honey, just calling to let you know me and Phil won't be back tomorrow, we decided to take a week to ourselves for a vacation, are you going to be okay by yourself for another week?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes even though she couldn't see the gesture. "Mom I told you last week that I was leaving for Dad's today, and besides you and Phil haven't been home in almost three months and I've been fine so far haven't I?"

"I thought that wasn't for another month, how long are you staying again?" She asked, but even from way over here I could tell she was distracted by something.

"I don't know mom, that's why I'm driving down there because I don't know how long I'm staying." I reminded, doing my best to hold in my strong urge to sigh and remind her how we had already had this conversation.

Twice.

"Mmmh, well okay Bella, you give Charlie my best okay. And let us know when you get there, we love you honey."

"I will, love you guys too." I sighed, hanging up my phone.

Phil's career had really taken off the last few years and he was a starter for a team in Jacksonville, Florida now. So even though they kept this house in Arizona, since I moved back here they've been spending nine months of the year in Florida since before I had moved back home. If they were home any more than that I would have moved into my own place long ago.

My mother had the habit of hovering.

A lot.

And if she tried to set me up on one more blind date with some random baseball player, I'm not going to be held accountable for the baseballs I throw at her very, very hard head.

I sighed getting back to me feet before making my way back to my closet. I had planned on leaving an hour ago. It was an almost twenty-five hour drive and if I wanted to stay any where near on schedule I would have to be leaving soon.

It was times like this that I actually missed having Alice around.

It was only five hours into the drive and I was already bored out of my mind. I had never driven this far before and I definitely didn't think there would be so much, nothing! And from the looks of it there was a whole lot more to come.

I sighed, thankful for the overstuffed leather sets of my Tahoe. This SUV had been the only thing I had ever really splurged on after the selling of my first book. Knowing not to put all my eggs in one basket as my dad always said, I saved most of it. Putting most it in CD's and a retirement fund. The rest of it went in a savings account that I used to keep my checking account stoked.

It wasn't like I had many bills. My mother and Phil refused to let me take care of any of the house bills and my truck was bought in cash, and I had never really been the kind of girl who went around wasting money just because I had it.

But I loved my truck, and I couldn't find it in myself to feel guilty about the amount of money I spent on it.

It was a little after midnight and the sixteen hour point when I decided to pull of and get a room. I was beyond exhausted and Charlie had called only twenty minutes before, all butt demanding that I pull over and get some sleep.

And he was right.

I grabbed only the smallest bag containing only clothes to sleep in tonight and something to wear tomorrow before going inside the Best Western motel to check in. Ten minutes later I was in my room striping out of my jeans and tank before opting to take a shower in the morning and pulling on my fresh sleep shorts and tank. I quickly brushed my teeth and set my alarm.

I was asleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow.

It seemed like only minutes later that my alarm was going off. I groaned getting out of bed, I had placed it on the dresser across the room so I'd be forced to get up to turn it off. I've been known for hitting the snooze button a few to many times in a row and I didn't want to be late getting to Forks tonight.

Making my way to the bathroom room, I turned on the shower waiting for the water to warm up while I brushed my teeth. I made quick work of the shower washing and conditioning my air and, not for the first time silently thanking my mom for turning me on to waxing. It diffidently cut down on your shower time when you didn't have to shave your legs every other day.

Opting to let my hair air dry, I was repacked, dressed, and checked out twenty minutes later. After I quick stop at the gas station across the highway to refill my tank and grab something for breakfast I was back on the road for seven, with only about nine hours left to go I was thankful for the early time I set out yesterday. If I was able to stay on route I would make it there before dinner time.

I wonder what the Cullen's would think of the lead foot I had acquired over the last couple of years. In Forks it wasn't really necessary to go very fast any where, everything in Forks is located down one main strip that isn't more than ten minutes away from any direction. My first time driving in the city when I came back, was a whole different ball game all together. You either got out of the way or you were going to get either cursed out or ran over.

My stomach grumbling brought my attention to the time, and I was shocked to see that it was already after one. After I quick glance at the fuel gage I decided I'd stop at the next station and fill up and grab something small to eat.

I was surprised to feel small surge of excitement shoot its way through me when I pulled on to the road for my last leg of the drive. In just a couple hours I'd be home to see my dad and Sue. I was also looking forward to seeing Billy and Jake. I hadn't seen Billy since the night Sam had found me in the woods and the last time I had really talked to Jake was when I was attempting to flirt information out of him.

I laughed at the memory. I must have looked utterly ridiculous. Looking like a drowned rat, all wet from the rain, trying to bat my eyelashes at him. I still think he took pity on me that day. I was half expecting him to laugh at me for my attempts.

Charlie had told me that Billy had starting dating Shelly Call a few months ago and that they seemed very happy together. He told me that Jake had started his own garage with two of his best friends and that they were doing really well. That didn't surprise me from what I remember, Jake had been the only reason my old Chevy was still in circulation when my dad gifted it to me. Dad said he had built up a good name for himself while he was still in high school fixing up cars for people who didn't want to dish out the high prices of the only other garage around which happened to be a forty minute drive away in Port Angeles.

I always had the feeling that Jake was the son my dad never had. He lights up when he talks about his accomplishments just as much as when he talks about my own. I still remember when my dad and Billy used to say that it would be perfect if me and Jake were to get married so that him and Billy could be apart of the same family. They had always been like brothers. Ever since they were sixteen. But even my six your old self used to roll her eyes at the way they used to set around sipping beers and talking about how their babies were perfect for each other.

Another trill of excitement went through me when my GPS announced that I only had thirty miles until I reached my destination. My dad wasn't expecting me until later in the afternoon so I knew I'd be surprising everyone by getting there so early.

He had taken to staying at Sue's house since the engagement. Sue's daughter, Leah lived only a few hours down with her fiancé, and Seth was in his Senior year this year and neither Sue nor dad wanted to leave him on his own during his last year of school.

So after double checking the direction typed into my GPS to make sure it was right, I checked the temperature outside noting the twenty degree difference from Arizona to here. At the first red light I hit, I quickly pushed a brush through my hair before tugging on my favorite pale green sweater over my tank top. After a quick swipe of plane ole chap stick I deemed myself ready to go.

A couple of minutes later I was passing into the familiar beautiful scenery surrounding La Push. It had been over eight years since I had been to Sue's so I was a little surprised when I didn't even need the GPS to direct me to her house.

I was happy to see my dad's cruiser parked outside next to Sue's car. I saw my dad's old blue truck that he had given to Seth when he finally broke down and bought himself a newer one sitting in front of the house so, I figured he was home too. I pulled up behind Seth's truck, and in my excitement I left everything in the truck, before making my way up the driveway.

My dad pulled the door open just as I was about to knock and pulled me into a hug before I could even say anything. Laughing at his eagerness I hugged him back.

"Missed you Bells!" He exclaimed releasing me.

"Missed you too dad." I smiled.

"We weren't expecting you until later tonight." He pointed out. "Weren't breaking any speed limits were you?"

"Who me?" I exclaimed pointing myself. "I would never to do that, I'm the police Chief's daughter." I smiled.

"Mmmhhhh," He grunted ushering me inside all the while giving me his, I know your bullshiting me, eye brow.

I hardly recognized the living room. All of the furniture had been replaced the walls a different color than I remembered. The only thing that was the same was the old TV that sat in the front of the sofa.

Which gave me a great idea for a wedding gift.

"Oh Bella, I thought I heard Charlie talking to someone." Sue gushed walking into the living room wiping her hands on a towel. "Its so good to see you honey." She whispered taking me into a hug.

I eagerly returned her hug, "Its good to see you too Sue. I missed you guys." I admitted.

"Did you go to the house first or straight here?" My dad asked, looking onto the porch.

"No, straight here, guess I was just anxious to see you guys. My bags are in the car." I answered his unasked question.

"You should stay here Bella, We have two extra bed rooms. And me and your dad don't really like the idea of you staying in that house by yourself." Sue worried.

I smiled at her mothering, I had missed it. "Maybe, I don't want to be a burden." I admitted.

I didn't want to admit it to anyone but sleeping in the same room I had spent my nights with Edward in wasn't an appealing idea to me. It would be the first time I saw it in almost three years.

"None sense dear, you'll stay here. Besides you'll be in La Push so much with the wedding preparations that it would make no sense for you to stay in Forks." Sue decided.

I smiled at her again before turning back to my dad. He was staring at the floor like it held the secrets of life, scratching the back of his neck.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Everything alright dad?"

"Oh ugh yeah. There's just something I need to tell you Bells. I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure how you'd take it and I didn't want to have to tell you over the phone." He ranted.

"Out with it dad, whatever it is, can't be that bad. As long as you didn't pull a mom on me and try to set me up with a blindda-"

"The Cullen's are back!" He blurted cutting me off.

My whole body tensed the instant his words registered in my mind and it took a conscious effort to relax my muscles. I kept my face carefully neutral under his scrutinizing stare, not wanting to give him or Sue any thing to worry about it.

"For ugh, how long?" I finally managed.

"Few months now." He informed. "Don't be mad like I said I would have told you sooner but I-"

"Dad I'm not even any where near mad at you, thanks for the heads up incase I run into any of them though." I eased.

"Well if you don't want too see them you could always stay here, the Cullen's don't come to La Push." He told me.

I raised my eyebrow at him once again, wondering how he knew that but before I could question him on it the front door swung open again and in walked a boy? A man? It was hard to tell. He had to be at least six feet tall. Wearing just some old cotton cut offs and a huge contagious smile, that I had no choice but returning.

"You must be Bella!" He exclaimed before wrapping me up in a bone crunching hug that rivaled only Emmet's.

"Ugh yeah," I muttered a little caught of guard. It took me a moment to return his hug. The heat from his skin soaked through my layers of clothing and wear my hands meet his bare skin felt like I was touching a heating pad. "Geez are you sick are something? Your burning up."

"Nah, I'm just hot like that." He winked releasing me.

"Seth!" Sue laughed.

I turned back to him gaping. No way was this guy little scrawny Seth Clearwater. He openly laughed at my reaction.

"Who'd you think was hugging you if it wasn't me?" He laughed.

I shrugged, finally managing to close my mouth. "I don't know. Figured you were just someone being nice, no way did I think you were Seth!" I laughed.

"Believe it shrimp, I grew up good huh." I joked bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Ugh yea." I admitted. Turning to Sue I asked, "What are you feeding this boy?"

"Oh no Bells, its not just him. There's just something in the water down here, all of his friends are as big as him." Charlie answered winking at Sue.

I was confused at the wink but let it slide. Maybe he was unsuccessfully trying to flirt.

"Speaking of feeding me, the boys are out back, anything to eat mom?" Seth asked, already walking to the kitchen before Sue even answered him.

"I made sandwiches." She informed following him.

I took her lead following behind her. When I spotted the two platter sized plates both piled high with sandwiches and the several bags of chips next to them I gaped again.

"Geez how many people are out there?" I joked.

"Those boys can put it away Bells. You hungry?" My dad asked.

"Yeah I could go for a sandwich." I admitted when my stomach growled at the mention of eating.

"Well you better grab whatever you want before the guys get to it, or you won't get any." Sue warned handing me paper plate and smacking Seth's hand way when he went to snatch one.

"Oh okay, thanks." I said confused. There was tons of food here. There couldn't be that many people out there.

Still I took a roast beef sandwich and a hand full of chips for my plate and set a can of coke on the side before grabbing on of the platters and making my way to the back door followed by Seth, Sue and dad who had grabbed my plate and drink for me.

"Oh thanks Bella! But you don't have to do that." Seth smiled.

I shrugged smiling back. "I don't mind. Besides I don't want to hold any body up."

"Here let me get the door." Sue offered walking in front of us carrying the chips. "Just set one down on each table."

The first thing I noticed when I stepped through the door was the large group of overgrown men sitting around the two patio tables. I knew I must have been gaping like a fish again when I heard Seth let out a joyful laugh.

"She gave me the same look when she realized who I was too!" He laughed.

"Geez there's only eight of you, how are ya'll going to eat all of this food." I wondered setting the platter down on the table nearest to me.

"Don't worry about that Bella, we'll manage." Seth told me throwing an over heated arm over my shoulder. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

"That's Sam, Embry, Quil, and Jarred." He said pointing out the people at the table closest to us.

After a chorus of, "Hey Bella's" and "Nice to meet you's". I was directed to the other table that my dad and Sue were sitting at.

"Obviously you know your dad and my mom, so that's Collin, Brady, and Paul. Leah and Jacob should be here any minute." He informed. "Oh there they are now." He pointed.

I was excited to see Jacob again so I quickly looked in the direction he had pointed. I smiled at the beautiful girl who I assumed to be Leah before looking over for Jake.

He had been jogging his way toward us but as soon as our eyes locked, he stilled at the same time I felt like all of the wind had been knocked out of me. Everything around us seemed to lose focus and all I could see were the almost black eyes that were boring into my own. The man standing before me was not the same gangly boy I remembered from just three years ago.

Without giving my body any active demands to move I found myself walking in his direction, my movement seemed to snap him out of his trance because I had only made two steps before his long strides closed the distance between us in three strides.

I couldn't contain my gasp when his body made contact with mine. A feeling of completetion settled over me as he wrapped me up in my second bear hug in the last fifteen minutes.

I don't know how long we stood like that, wrapped up in each others arms but eventually the sounds of the people only feet away from us starting breaking into my thoughts. I felt my face flush in a blush that was very rare for me these days before very reluctantly pulling away.

Smiling I looked up into his warm eyes. They seemed to be shinning with so many different emotions as he smiled back down at me.

"Bells." He breathed tucking some stray hair behind my ear before allowing his warm fingers to trail down the side of my face.

"Jake." I uttered, leaning into his comforting touch.

From somewhere in the background I made out my dads voice exclaim.

"I can't wait to tell Billy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks goes everyone who added this story to your favorites and alerts and an extra special thank you to everyone who took the time to review! Keeps me writing.

This story is going to be from both POV's and not every chapter is going to be a recap in separate POV's. But I thought it was important to get a little background on both characters in the beginning of the story.

Hope you enjoy my Jake.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED! JUST PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 2

JPOV

"Seriously, do none of you freeloading assholes have food at your own house?" I sighed.

Not that I should have been all that surprised to have half of the pack huddled around my dads kitchen table. They had been practically living here lately.

"Dude, whatever, ever since your dad started dating Ms. Shelly, his kitchen has all the good stuff." Quil grinned.

I grimaced at the mouth full of half chewed food he was showing off. Walking around the table I smacked him in his hard head on my way to last empty chair.

"At least swallow before you talk." I grumbled.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Paul asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, ignoring everyone's curious stares while I fixed myself a plate. "Nothing, just tired I guess. My sleep has been shit lately." I admitted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jared asked.

"Nothings wrong." I denied. Further explaining when I looked up, noticing their skeptical stares. "Seriously guys, thanks for the concern but nothings wrong, just haven't been getting enough sleep, between the garage, fixing up the house, and the pick up in patrols since the Cullen's returned I just haven't been able to get enough sleep lately, its just catching up to me lately I guess."

"Dude, I really don't think the Cullen's are a problem, maybe we can cut back down on patrols, and how much longer until your house is ready anyway?" Seth asked, between bites.

I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. "Its really not the Cullen's I'm worried about, it's the kind of company they attract. And as far as the house is concerned, not much. Sam, Jared, and Paul, have been helping out a lot lately. Mostly just need to pick out colors and furniture and shit now."

Seth nodded picking up his plate and washing it before picking up his school bag. "Alright well as I'm sure you know, Bella, is coming home sometime tonight. I'm not sure where she is staying but I know Charlie and mom want her to stay at our house because they don't want her running into any of the Cullen's."

"Yeah, Dad's, pretty excited about her coming around. He hasn't seen her since she moved back last time." I nodded.

"Yeah well you should see my mom, she's been all bouncing off the walls lately. Between her excitement over the wedding and Bella's visit I had to get out of there." He laughed.

I laughed remembering how excited she sounded when she told us that Bella was coming up a week early to help out.

"Yeah, I could see that. Did Embry, get a chance to look at your truck?" I asked.

"Nah, but that noise it was making doesn't sound as bad as it did before." He shrugged about to walk out the door.

I tried not to look at him like he was stupid before replying. "Not as bad, still isn't good. Charlie gave you that truck in perfect condition, you should keep it that way, I'll have a look at it this afternoon, yeah?"

He nodded. "Thanks, Jake. I gotta go, I can't be late again, and I still have to pick up Collin and Brady! Bye guys!" He shouted heading out the door.

"That boy is helpless when it comes to cars." Quil muttered, washing his plate in the sink.

"Yeah but he is sure good with furniture. Did you see that chest he made for Sue?" Paul asked.

"Yeah that was good work." I nodded.

"Sam was talking about hiring him on after he finishes up with school. I know the council pays us pretty good for our "protective services" but a real job is never bad to fall back on." Jared announced, heading over to clean his plate.

I nodded. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Sam has made a good name for himself, told me he had some out of state orders coming in now?"

"Yeah, I mean its just me, him, Paul now, but if it keeps picking up like this we might have to round up some more employees." Jared explained.

"With all the help ya'll have been giving me with the house, make sure to let me know if you guys need anything." I offered.

"Well do man, and no worries that's what brothers are for." Jared nodded.

"Jared we gotta go man, Sam is probably cussing us out." Paul urged already heading for the door. "See you boys later!"

"What does today look like?" I asked Quil.

"I don't know man, Embry should be done with patrol though, so we should head and over see what's on the slate for today." He stated.

I nodded getting up to clean my own plate. That was one of the main rules, no matter whose house your eating at, clean up your own mess, and clean as you go.

"You can head on over, I'm just going to go and check in on my dad, I'm actually surprised he isn't up yet." I told him heading down the hall to my dad's door.

I could tell from the sound of his breathing that he was still asleep, but I wanted to make sure he had everything he needed before I took off. Knocking loudly to give him a little warning. I walked in, holding in my cringe when I noticed the state of his bed.

Ugh.

"Dad," I called, nudging him. "Dad, I'm about to leave for the garage. You need anything before I go?" I asked.

"No son, I'm good. What time is it?" His sleep riddled voice answered me.

"Its almost eight. That's why I came to check on you, you usually don't sleep this late." I informed.

"Oh well, yeah. I'm uumm. Well Shelly slept over last night. She had to leave for her shift at the hospital at six but I thought I might just sleep in a little, didn't get to sleep until late last night, we were up late talking." He was blushing and stuttering over his words like a fourteen year old.

Making it very obvious what he was really up too last night.

"Yeah dad, that's just way to much information, but if you don't need anything I'll be out of your hair." I told him.

"Thanks anyway Jake," He smiled, "But hey, don't forget Bella is going to be coming in tonight, try to be around okay."

"Wouldn't miss it." I smiled. "See ya dad."

"Man if your late relieving Leah, she's going to have your ass." Embry shouted from the office area, where he was organizing today's invoices.

I started at the sound of his voice, almost knocking my head on the hood of the small car I was hunched over. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I sighed noting I only had about five minutes to phase and take over patrols.

"Yeah, I'm out of here. I told Mrs. Abby that I'd have her car done by one though, she has an appointment in Seattle tonight. So one of you needs to come finish up here." I told them already heading for the forest line.

One of the perks and also the main reasons why I had my garage built here was because of the massive tree cover all around the building. We actually had to clear out a bunch of tree's just to make a big enough spot for the garage.

I stripped quickly tossing my clothes in a Tupperware container that we have stashed inside of the tree line behind the garage. We had little stashes all over the place. Even though it was rare one of use phased with our clothes on these days, sometimes emergencies came up and we didn't have any choice.

I phased quickly and was instantly assaulted with Leah's thoughts.

"Seriously Alpha, you're late again!" She bitched.

"Sorry Lee, I'll relive you early next time okay." I bargained.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled. "You're not the only one with a job you know."

"I know, that's why I'm wondering why your wasting time here bitching, instead of going to work." I snapped.

"I'm going, I'm going!" No more than a second later, I was alone with my thoughts.

Finally.

I might hate the fact that we have had to up the Patrols lately but it seemed to be only time I was alone with my thoughts these days.

I had been so busy the last few months. After graduating high school in May. It has been one thing after another. The Cullen's returned only two days after graduation, forcing me to have to double the patrols. A week later I opened the garage, and not that I'm complaining about the business but it was always packed. Add on the fact that I was in the process of finishing up my house so I could move into it as soon as possible. Not that I wasn't happy for my dad but with super hearing its never a good thing to be down the hall from your dad and his new girlfriend.

Embry had been happy for his mom too, when she starting dating my dad. Embry had never known his father but as far as any of us could remember she'd never dated. Always wanting to put Embry first. So we were all shocked when we walked in on my dad and Mrs. Shelly making out on the couch in my dad's little living room. Shocked but happy for them nonetheless.

It did bring up the question about who Embry's father might be though. The wolf gene wasn't common at all. And only a hand full of bloodlines carried it. When we asked why he never just asked his mom about it, he told us that she had offered up the information to him once but he didn't want to hear it. Didn't want anything to do with a father, who didn't want anything to do with him.

We never brought it up again.

But still we were all curious.

I cut left through the dense green forest, letting the cleansing smells of the rain falling cleanse all my stress away. Focusing on the bunching of my muscles as I ran, letting my mind go blank of the things I had to do later. I just focused on the hunt.

This was what I loved about being a wolf.

Losing yourself in the adrenaline kick you get from the hunt.

I was only about half a mile away from the treaty line when I caught my first whiff of leach. I recognized the scent as one of the Cullen's, figuring whoever it was, was probably waiting across the treaty line to talk to me, I pushed my legs a little harder just wanting to get this over with.

Reaching the line I saw the little one. She reminded me of a creepy elf statue with the way she was standing there. Her small frame, not more than five feet tall, was statue still. She wasn't breathing, not even blinking. I skidded to a stop, cocking my head at her in question.

She huffed, folding her arms. "Can you phase back? I'd like to speak to you Jacob."

I growled. Not really liking the fact that she knew me well enough to recognize me by my wolf.

"Not like I'm going to try to fight you Jacob, as you can smell I'm all alone." She informed looking slightly less annoyed than before.

I growled again in warning before phasing human. Not really giving a shit that I was naked in front of her, and just wanting her to spit out whatever it is she wanted.

She shriek before quickly spinning and shielding her eyes. "A little warning dog." She growled.

I shrugged not really caring. "What, did you think our clothes magically morphed with us?" I snapped.

"Well no, but I figured you'd, you know phase behind a tree or something. I so didn't want to see that." She shrieked.

Geez her voice was grating.

"What do you want elf?" I demanded, already tired of the small talk.

She huffed, clearly not amused with me. "I wanted to talk to you about Bella Swan." She admitted.

My whole body tensed at her words. I felt a slight tremble make its way down my spine before I locked that shit down. It had been over two years since I had any problems with my control, and I wasn't about to let this little leech, shake me.

"What about Bells?" I demanded. My old nickname for her falling from my lips easily.

"Well we know that you are all aware of the past we have with her, and we would like to make amends. It is the reason we all returned to Forks in the first place. Although she wasn't hear when we returned, we knew she'd be back at some point. We've heard rumors around town of her return, and I'd like to make it known that we plan to be in touch with her." She explained.

I could feel the rage inside of me building at her words. "Listen here bloodsucker, you left her broken once, you're the reason she took off from Forks. And I won't let you come around here just to hurt her again." I snarled.

She growled turning to face me for the first time since I phased back. I could see her eyes flash with anger. "With all do respect Jacob Black, this really does not concern you, I was just giving you and your pack a heads up. Just incase you caught any of our scents around her. We mean her no harm."

I laughed a bitter sarcastic laugh, "Oh I'm sure you don't. Charlie has already decided that its best to inform her of your reappearance when she gets in tonight. You will not contact her, if she decides that she wants anything to do with you then she will contact you when she's ready too."

"We will respect that when she is on your land but when she isn't she is no longer under your protection, and if she turns us away we will go, no questions asked. We will leave Forks and be out of your fur, all she has to do is say the words." She informed.

"Bella's father is marrying one of our Council members which means she is under our protection no matter where she is. If I hear word that any of you pressured her into talking or if any of you seek her out without her permission it will be a violation of the treaty." I warned.

"But she isn't a mate of the pack, she isn't under protection of the treaty outside of La Push." She stated.

"All family members of the pack or included, on or off, tribal land. And Bella is family. Don't forget that." I growled.

Phasing quickly, I darted off before she had a chance to respond. I heard her growls fade into nothing the further I got from her. It didn't matter what she had to say anyway, Bella was as good as pack. She'd been practically family for as long as I could remember, and if any of those bloodsuckers think they can come back and disrupt her life again they'd have another thing coming.

My paws pounded the ground harder and faster as I tried to run off my anger. I mean who the hell did that little elf think she was, seeking me out, so she could what? Warn me that she was intending on seeking Bella out.

Well, that delusional little nymph had another thing coming. I was just going to have to make sure she stayed in La Push as much as possible during her time here.

I felt the shimmer of someone phasing in and immediately recognized the tenor of Sam's mind.

"Something wrong, Sam?" I questioned.

"No man, I know I'm supposed to be relieving you in a few minutes but Sue asked me if I could stop by and fix that door Quil and Jared broke the other day. Is it cool if I just phase in a little later?" He requested.

I could see from his thought that he really hadn't had time to do it earlier. "Yeah man. I'll stick around for a little longer."

"Thanks Jake." Then he was gone.

I made two more laps around our territory, only picking up on the faint scent of the Cullen's around the treaty line, I hurried back to the garage. Quickly getting redressed. Quil and Embry had already taken off for the day, probably heading over to Sue's. I was pleased to see that the only two cars not finished were the one's we were waiting for special order parts for. Looked like everything else had been picked up and paid for.

I decided to stop by Sue's diner on my way home to see if Leah needed a lift over to her mom's. It was a few miles down the road from the diner and I really didn't want her phasing to run home incase Bella was there. Hard to explain why all of the guests are emerging from the tree line.

The diner was busy as usual, being the only full service restaurant in La Push, and having been open for over fifteen years, this place had plenty of everyday regulars.

If it wasn't for Sue feeding us here, half of the pack would have probably starved years ago.

"Hey Man." Derek, Leah's fiancé greeted me as I made my way in side. "What can I get for you?"

"Nah I'm going to eat at Sue's. I was just stopping by to see if Leah needed a ride. Figured you'd need to close up tonight with everyone else at Sue's, and you'd need your car." I explained.

Derek was a good guy, and we were all pretty relieved when Leah imprinted. She still had some bitterness left over for how Sam had handled their break up, but now that she knew personally what the imprint pull felt like, a lot of her anger has melted away. Making being in her mind a lot more pleasant for everyone involved.

And she couldn't have imprinted on a better guy than Derek.

"Yeah, thanks man. She is in the back let me go get her." He excused himself.

Five minutes later we were on our way to Sue's. I parked behind a sleek, black Tahoe, that I didn't recognize. Maybe Bells got here a few hours ahead of schedule.

"Looks like the book business is the way to go, that's a nice truck." Leah whistled.

"Yeah, no joke huh." I replied, making me way out of my truck.

I was immediately hit with the smell of fresh cut grass, watermelon, and some kind of floral scent that made my mouth water in a completely nonfood related way. I glanced over at Leah to see if she had smelled the same thing, but she looked completely unaffected.

Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to chalk it up to the fact that I was seriously sleep deprived, and maybe that was just pushing me a little to the crazy side.

I could hear Seth pointing out different members of the pack. So that must be Bella's truck. The mouth watering scent continued to get stronger the closer me and Leah got to making our way around the house into their back yard and I was about twenty-five feet away from the patio when Seth pointed me and Leah out to Bella, who had been turned toward a table in the other direction.

Her head whipped our way quickly, directing a sweet smile in Leah's direction, and then our eyes meet.

And nothing else mattered.

Not my pack.

Not my garage.

Not my family.

Not even my own life.

Nothing mattered more than her. She was my life now.

Her dark eyes, framed inside of the most beautiful face I had ever seen were still locked on mine when she started walking toward me. The urge to pull her into my arms overwhelmed me and in a few quick strides I had her little warm body pressed tightly against my own over heated one.

My body shook at the feeling of completion that surrounded us, at the same time I heard her gasp. Her hot breath caressing the skin of my neck as I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled her incredible scent, not surprised when I recognized it as the same mouthwatering one from a few minutes ago.

I almost whined when I felt her pull away from me, but I could see that she did so reluctantly. And I wondered if she saw the utter devotion I held for her in my eyes, when she gazed up at me with her beautiful dark brown ones and a sweet smile.

Not being able to resist the urge to touch her, I pushed some of her thick dark hair behind her ear, before trailing my fingers over the sudden blush that had taken over her beautiful porcelain skin, giving her a cream and roses look.

"Bells." I breathed her name, just needing to hear her say something in return, anything in return.

"Jake," The sound of my name falling from her perfect pouty pink lips nearly did me in. I was fighting the urge to kiss her with everything I had as she leaned into my hand.

And I probably would have lost that fight if it wouldn't have been for Charlie's voice busting our own little bubble.

And I couldn't help but smile when I heard him shout, "I can't wait to tell Billy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks goes out to everyone who added this story to your favorites and alerts and an extra special thank you to everyone who took the time to review! Keeps me writing.

Also if you have any questions about the story ask me and I'll do my best to answer them!

Also sorry for any errors you might find, I try to catch them all but some do slip through the cracks on me! Hope you enjoy!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED! JUST PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 3

BPOV:

What the hell was that?

It was the only thought running through my mind as soon as I had a moment to myself. Which didn't occur until much, much later in the evening, following the initial gathering at Sue's. Several other people had come and gone after I had arrived. Mostly girls, who were dating a few of the guys in Jake's group of friends. Sam's wife Emily, and Jared's girlfriend Kim showed up along with a few others.

It was well after midnight by the time everyone filed out of Sue's house to head to their own for the night. Jake, being the last to leave. Dropping a kiss to my forehead on his way out, after promising to see me in the morning.

Strange thing was, we hadn't even made plans.

It wasn't until after he was out of my line of sight, for long enough for the haze that seemed to settle over me in his presence to fade, that I realized just how weird the whole evening had been.

Sure I'd been attracted to guys before, even had a couple of boyfriends after the whole Edward fiasco, but never had I felt so drawn to someone, so attracted, so possessive. I actually had to stop myself from snapping at Kim, Jared's girlfriend when she hugged, Jacob, hello. That had literally never happened before, with anyone.

I had never craved physical contact with anyone, the way I did from Jake, and it was like he could sense it, because every time the urge to touch him would start to overwhelm me, he'd reach out and take my hand, or throw an arm over my shoulder. And just one touch from his scorching skin both calmed me, and set me on fire at once.

And it was just never enough. No matter how close we sat together, no matter how much of my body was touching his, it was never enough, and too much all at once.

I mean, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

I groaned in to my pillow rolling over for what must have been the hundredth time in the last hour, just trying to force my mind to shut down long enough to catch at least a couple of hours of sleep.

It was no use though, because every time I closed my eyes all I saw behind my closed lids was Jacob's handsome face.

His bright, prefect smile.

His perfect russet skin.

His thick raven colored hair that was silky to the touch.

Those almost black eyes that seemed to look straight into my soul every time they locked with mine.

What the hell was wrong with me?

If he knew how I was thinking right now he'd probably run for the hills screaming. Even to me, I sounded way to much like a crushed out fan girl. I was thinking way to much into this anyway, I decided.

Most of my time spent with Jake had been when we were kids up until I was twelve, and even then we used to be stuck to each other's side, like glue. And the couple of times I had seen him, during my brief stay with Charlie, he had been sort of touchy feely. Always a sweetheart, who always had a bright smile for me no matter what.

Why would now be any different?

Except it was different because, when we were kids it was just cute and innocent, and I never thought anything of it, but now. Now, I found myself fighting the urge to beg him to stay with me, as he was leaving tonight. That was definitely, different!

And I could hardly call some of my thoughts about him, innocent.

I mean I had been excited to see him, to congratulate him on all of the great things he has accomplished since the last time I've seen him, I hadn't really talked to him through the years except the few passed on words through our fathers.

I had missed Jacob Black. But I didn't realize just how much until I saw him again today. Not that he looked much like the, Jake that I had grown up with. No, if it hadn't been for his eyes, and his unforgettable smile, I would have thought he was someone else.

I mean what are they feeding the boys down here?

He was a far cry from the sort of backward, lanky boy I had known. At one point I thought I might have actually drooled a little.

Just a little.

Okay maybe a lot.

But don't judge me, you would have too.

When I was finally able to peel myself off of him long enough, I noticed that the small changes that come with growing up, the ones I had expected to see in him, weren't so little at all.

He had to be nearly six foot seven inches tall. All strong broad shoulders and hard muscle that easily yielded to my touch. Sculpted arms and strong legs were on display, and you could easily make out his toned chest and stomach through the well fitting t-shirt he was wearing.

But it wasn't his physical appearance that had me stuttering over words and blushing like I hadn't done in years. It was the way he would look at me, with those soulful dark eyes of his. And I'm sure it was just wishful thinking on my part, but it felt like he was looking at me like I was the only other person in the room with him, like I was the only one he could see.

And I was sure my eyes reflected the same emotions as his.

I huffed, tossing the blankets aside and hopping out of the full sized bed that was deemed as mine, in Sue's guest bedroom. Leah's old room from what I could gather. I just could not seem to get my mind to shut off long enough to sleep. Couldn't get warm enough no matter how many extra blankets I piled on top of myself.

Was it crazy that I missed the heat of Jake's body, the warmth he seems to so easily put off?

Maybe it was a little crazy, but I couldn't seem to help it.

I sighed, making my way down the stairs, I was a little surprised to see Seth in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella! Couldn't sleep huh?" He smiled.

"No, you either?" I asked, padding over to the refrigerator, to grab a water.

"Nah, just hungry." He nodded to the now empty plate in front of him. "Want me to make you a sandwich?" He offered.

"Thanks Seth, but I'll pass, I'm not very hungry." I answered, smiling at the sweet kid.

"Everything okay?" The way he asked it, had me wondering if he could read minds, and there was just something knowing about the way he was watching me.

"Yeah, just couldn't shut my brain off long enough to sleep, but I think I'm going to go ahead and try again. You should too, Seth, its late and you have school in the morning." I playfully scolded him.

"Yeah, I know. If you need anything I'm just across the hall, don't hesitate to come find me." He smiled, hopping up and throwing his plate in the sink before walking over to me planting a loud smacking kiss on my check. "Night SIS!"

I laughed following after him up the stairs, "Night lil' bro!" I smirked.

Seth was such a sweet kid. I was lucky that dad would be marrying into such a kind family. I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed noting it was just after one, before plopping back down in my second attempt at sleep.

This time instead of trying to fight the overwhelming thoughts and images of Jacob, I welcomed them. I felt my body begin to relax further into the soft mattress as his smile and dark eyes flittered through my mind's eye.

And before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke up startled, I could have sworn that I had heard a wolf's howl, then again it could have just been my dream. It was a strange dream of a large beautiful russet colored wolf.

Instead of running from it, I had found myself running toward it, like I couldn't get there fast enough. I had just reached out to run my hands through it's fur when I was jolted awake.

My head snapped toward the window in the room when I heard another howl. I jumped up making my way over to the window to peer out. It had sounded so close by. Charlie had never mentioned any wolf problems in the area.

The early morning light was just starting to illuminate the sky, it was barely six a.m., but I knew that going back to sleep would be a futile attempt, so I stood looking out of the window for a few more minutes, not sure what I was even looking for, or maybe hoping to see, but all I could see were the tree's that lined the backyard of the Clearwater, house.

After I had a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, I felt more human. Strangely awake, for the amount of sleep I had gotten. I padded softly down the stairs to the kitchen peeking around to see what Sue had on hand. The kitchen was well stocked. Not that I was surprised, she seemed to be sort of a mother hen to the group last night, and with the way those boys could put it away, she'd need lots of on hand.

Half an hour later I had a platter of pancakes, about a dozen of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast all laid out on the island in the kitchen. What can I say? I cook when I have a lot on my mind.

I laughed when Seth poked his head around the corner of the kitchen entrance, seemingly nose first. "Oh I knew I was going to love you!" He cooed, laying another loud smacking kiss on my check before snatching a piece of bacon.

This house phone ringing stopped me from replying, as a reached over to answer it, "Clearwater residence."

"Hey Bells!" I smiled hearing Jake's voice, and just like that all the unease I had been feeling melted away and I could literally feel my body relaxing, my tense muscles unlocking.

"Jake," I breathed.

Seth snatched the phone out of my hand before I could hear his reply, "Man you have got to get over here, Bella cooked breakfast and it looks sooooo good."

Seth laughed at whatever Jake said before hanging the phone up, I don't think I hide my disappointment well at all. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me.

Seth glanced up, noticing the look on my face. Giving me a reassuring smile, "He told me to tell you, he'd see you in five minutes."

I instantly brightened, "Good, plenty of food for everyone."

Just then dad and Sue made their way into the kitchen, noticing the food. I smiled sheepishly, "Hope you don't mind, I just like to cook."

Sue smiled at me, her sweet, loving, motherly smile, "Of course not dear, kind of nice not being the one to cook." She laughed, throwing a playful glare Charlie's way.

I smiled back. "Morning Bells." My dad grunted in his usual fashion.

"Morning dad, you guys should fix your plates, Jake will be here soon and there might not be any food left over for the rest of us." I joked.

I didn't miss the sly looks Sue and dad gave each other, "So Jake's coming over?" My dad asked all fake nonchalance in his voice.

"Yep he called a few minutes ago, he found out there was food here and he said he'd be right over." I laughed.

"I don't think he's coming just for the food, honey." Sue smiled.

I blushed, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomached, before playfully rolling my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure he is just dying to see Charlie." I smiled.

"I think he has his sights set on another, Swan." Seth laughed.

Just then we all heard the front door open and close, and seconds later a very handsome Jacob walked into Sue's kitchen. His eyes scanned the room, his face broke into a huge beautiful smile when they landed on me and I couldn't help but return it tenfold.

"Hey, honey." He breathed, taking me into his arms for a warm hug. He held me much longer than what was normal for it to be considered a friendly hug, but I couldn't say it was all him, I couldn't seem to make my arms let go of him either.

"Hey, Jake." I smiled against his chest, where my cheek was resting.

He released me placing a soft kiss to the top of my head. "Food looks great Bells." He appraised.

After a round of good morning's from everyone, we all settled in to eat breakfast. "So what are your plans for today?" Jake asked me about half way through eating.

I shrugged, glancing over at Sue and Charlie. "Don't know, are you guys doing anything today, any wedding stuff?"

"Nah, I'm going to have to go drop by the station for a couple of hours, and Sue has to go over to the diner later." Charlie filled in between bites.

"Well nothing then I guess. I do need to go shopping though, I don't have very much, Forks appropriate clothing." I hated the idea of shopping in an area where I didn't know where anything was.

"Well I can come with you if you want?" Jake offered, smiling down at me.

"Oh I don't know Jake, don't guys hate that kind of stuff?" I hated the idea of dragging him around, I knew I hated shopping, he probably hated it more than I did.

"Well you need a tour guide to find all of the shops and stuff around Port Angeles, unless you wanted to go to Seattle?" He offered.

"Not today, Seattle is an all day thing, we would have to had left earlier."

"Alright well its settled them, you need a tour guide and I'm your man, besides they've added a few new stores in Port Angeles, since you've been here last."

I smiled, secretly happy at the prospect of spending my day with Jake, ignoring the butterflies that swarmed my stomach when he said he was my man. "Ok, thanks Jake I really appreciate it."

I'd feel better having him with me anyway, a shudder ran down my spine at the memories of what almost happened the last time I wondered off in Port Angeles, alone.

No, I was not going to go there. Those men, and that boy were my past now.

He was gone.

Just like he never existed.

I felt a warm hand covering my own and glanced up to notice that Jake and I were the only once left at the table, and he was frowning down at me.

"You okay?" He murmured.

"Yeah, just got lost in thought for a minute there." I smiled weakly back.

He studied my features for a moment, probably seeing a lot more than I wanted him too, before giving me a small smile and taking my hand in his. All thoughts of my haunting past was forgotten when he brought my hand up to his lips and placed a scorching, but soft kiss on the inside of my palm.

That small kiss set my body on fire quickly, an unfamiliar burn starting in my stomach, flooded my whole body with the need to feel his touch.

Everywhere.

I watched as his nose flared, and his eyes seemed to darken to a deeper shade. His body seemed to be unconsciously leaning down into mine, "Bella," he breathed.

"Jacob," I murmured, leaning into him. I could feel his warm breath fanning across my skin, his large, hot hand trailed up my bare arm, over my shoulder, until his right hand was cupping the side of my face, his thumb stroking the underside of my jaw.

And just when I though I might combust with my need to taste his lips on mine, the back door burst open and in came Collin and Brady.

We jumped back, both startled by the intrusion, and if I hadn't been so embarrassed myself, I would have laughed at the faint tinge under his dark skin.

"Ugh sorry guys, we were just meeting Seth here, so we could get a ride to school." Brady explained.

"Yeah, man, sorry." Collin muttered.

Jake grunted in acknowledgement, tugging on my hand. "You ready to go?" He asked.

I looked down at my jeans and sweater, before shrugging. "Just let me put on some shoe's first. We can take my truck."

Jake just nodded placing another kiss on my palm before releasing my hand. I'm sure I was grinning like a fool the whole way up stairs.

JPOV

"Jake we really are sorry man." Collin apologized again, as Bella made her way up stairs.

"Its alright man." I sighed.

It really wasn't alright, but it wasn't their fault either.

"Can't believe you didn't hear us coming, not like we were being quite about it." Brady mumbled between bites of left over food from breakfast.

I nodded agreeing with him, there was really no excuse. I was just lost in my Bella bubble I guess.

Besides it was probably a good thing we hadn't kissed, Bella was sure to be confused about her sudden feelings for me, although I'd like to believe that at least some of what she was feeling, had nothing to do with the imprint. I had always had a bit of a crush on Bella, and I would always hope that even with out the imprint we would have maybe figured it out on our own one day.

The imprint was just designed to point you in the right directions, your feelings however are your own.

"We're going to have a bonfire tomorrow night, tell the stories and all. I'm going to take Bella with me, its better she know, sooner rather than later." I informed.

The both nodded, before bounding up the stairs to go and get Seth, a couple of minutes later the three of them were flying down the stairs, followed by my Bell's.

She looked beautiful as usual. A simple kind of beauty about her, in her jeans, a cream colored sweater, and converse sneakers. A small blush lighting up her make-up free face. All she had on was a little chap stick and I wanted so badly to kiss it from her lips.

"I'm ready, if you are?" She asked, smiling slightly at me.

"I'm ready." I stood taking her hand in mine. "Your not taking anything with you?" I asked, noting her lack of bag.

"Oh no, I don't really carry a purse unless I have too, my phone, debit card, cash and license all fit in my pocket." She shrugged, as we made our way out the front door.

I loved how simple everything was with her, she was never like most girls. She was simply beautiful.

She took me by surprise when she handed her keys over to me with a soft smile and a shrug. I wasn't about to argue with her, I took it as a sign of trust in me.

Fifty minutes later we were just making our way into Port Angeles. The drive had been spent either catching up on small bits and pieces of the last few years, or in comfortable silence. Neither of us letting go of the other's hand the whole drive.

"What kind of stuff are you looking to buy?" I asked, scooping out the options. They had added a few new stores but the options were still pretty limited around here.

"I have tons of jeans, but I'm going to need warmer clothes, sweaters, hoodies, boots, stuff like that. Especially if I plan on sticking around for a while."

My heart sped up at her words. "So your planning on staying around for a while then?" I asked, not even trying to hid the hopeful tone in my voice.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. I could work from anywhere, anyway. It doesn't really matter where I live. Besides I missed Charlie and Sue. And you Jacob, I missed you more than I knew." She smiled.

"I missed you too Bells." I breathed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Before I forget I wanted to see if you'd come to the bonfire with me on Saturday?"

"Sure Jake, what time?"

"There's never really a set time to get there, but dad usually starts the stories around eight, and I want you to hear them." I filled in.

"Okay, who's all going?" She asked.

"Pretty much everyone who ended up at Sue's last night." I told her, pulling in front of one of the newer stores in town. "They probably have the best selection of clothes here."

"K," She nodded, letting go of my hand to hop out of the Tahoe. "Do ya'll usually cook for these get tog ether's?" She asked after I had joined her at the front of the truck, pocketing her keys in my front, jean pocket, before taking her hand in mine again.

"Yeah, usually some of the girls get together at Emily's and cook."

"Oh well, I'll have to give Emily a call and see if she needs another set of hands, with the way you boys eat I'm sure she could use it." She laughed.

"I'm sure she'd really love that."

Emily and Bella had really hit it off last night, Emily had went a little fan girl on Bella, when she realized that she had actually written on off her new favorite books, and she actually squealed a little when Bella told her the second one was well on its way. After that initial introduction they had realized they had tons in common, she had also gotten along with Kim and Leah, but I could tell it was Em and Bells who had the most in common.

The thought made me smile.

Emily was like the mother hen to all of us, and I could see a lot of her same qualities in Bella.

And the pack had absolutely adored her, even Paul didn't have anything rude to say. Even though she had stayed glued to my side pretty much the whole night, she had made a real effort into getting to know everyone.

And a weight was lifted off of my shoulders when she fit in with the pack effortlessly.

I just hoped she felt the same way after she found out the truth about what we were. Bella was a perceptive girl, and I knew she'd figure it out soon if, I didn't come out and tell her soon. That's why I wanted to have the bonfire tomorrow.

Let her hear the legends and then tell her the truth about everything. Charlie would be there too, incase she needed the reassurance. I was hopping she wouldn't.

It would kill me, if she were ever to fear me.

I checked out a few things in the store, snagging a few pairs of shorts and a couple of more t-shirts, while, Bella breezed her way through the racks. I could tell by the way she was hurrying along that she didn't like shopping very much.

Every time she'd see something she like, she'd stop, check the size and stack it over her arm. She did this several times only stopping to try on a couple of pairs of boots.

She was done in under thirty minutes, and I was in awe at the fact that she had bought such a large amount of clothes in such a short amount of time.

"I just need to find a dress for the wedding, then I'm done. I'll treat you to lunch afterwards." She announced as we loaded up her truck with our purchases.

"There's two different shops down that way, that sell dresses. We can walk it." Slipping my arm around her shoulders we made our way up the walk way.

Suddenly the wind, changed direction blowing a sugary, bleach smell across my face. Bella, oblivious to the leach just kept on walking and laughing, only stopping when she felt my body tense.

"You okay, Jake?" She worried, touching my arm with her hand.

"Maybe we should come back another day Bells." I suggested desperately. Just wanting to get her out of here.

"Are you sick?" She worried. "You have been feeling hot."

Before I could reply another voice cut me off.

"Hello, Bella."

And when I felt her small body tense at the sound of the voice, I cursed this part of Washington for its mostly cloudy weather.

Fucking Cullen's.


	4. Chapter 4

Seriously guys, thanks for all of the reviews and to the people who have added me to their favorites and alerts!

Now this chapter didn't go where I expected it to go, my dirty mind got the better of me..sigh..tell me what you think.

And to those of you who have asked, I don't have an update schedule, some weeks I have more time than others. I work 40 hour weeks plus, I'm also taking online classes. So some weeks you will see a few updates, some weeks maybe only one. Depends on how freely the words are flowing at the time!

No beta so please excuse any mistakes!

I still don't own it!

Chapter 4

BPOV

My whole body locked down at the sound of her voice, it was soft seemingly carried by the wind, all chimes and bells, and I didn't want to turn around to see if I had actually heard it, or if maybe I had just gone crazy.

I was pretty sure I was going crazy, because I could have sworn that I had heard Jake release an almost silent growl, so low in fact that I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been so tightly pressed up against him.

And before I could make the decision to face the voice of my past or not, I found myself turned around, Jacob bringing his arm behind him, one of his strong, hot, hands covering my whole lower back as he pushed me behind him, bring my front flush with his back.

And there she was, seemingly more perfect than the last time I had seen her, her short hair perfectly styled, her lithe body wrapped in layers of the latest designer clothing no doubt, and she was looking beyond Jacob's massive body straight at me, with an almost hopeful expression on her beautiful nymph like face.

Bright topaz eyes meet my wide brown one's, and in that instant I was bombarded with so many emotions that my body trembled with the force of them. Love, hate, anger, and longing battled inside of me. None of them really winning out over the others. I still loved Alice Cullen, she had been my sister, my best friend, but I hated her for just abandoning me, and as much as I longed for our friendship back a part of me would always hate her, all of them for what they did.

My eyes automatically scanned the streets and shop windows around us. Stopping when they landed on a bring yellow Porsche a few cars away, it stood out like a sore thumb in this small town and I knew it had to be hers but from what I could see she was alone, not that I'd be able to see the others if they didn't want to be seen.

I tried to walk to Jacob's side but he just seemed to hold me tighter against him. "Its not like I'm going to hurt her Jacob Black."

I felt my eyebrows crease in confusion, how did they know each other, and why was Jacob taking such a protective stance in front of me.

"No, your just a harmless Cullen." Jake sneered at her.

Alice ignored him fixing her stare back on me, "I'm sorry we've had to run into each other like this, I had hopped for a more private reunion, but when I saw you walking down the sidewalk, I couldn't, not stop Bella."

I just looked at her with what I hopped was a passive expression but I'm sure she could hear my heart slamming against my ribs, and I wondered briefly if Jacob, could feel it against his back, with how tightly he had me pressed to him.

"I figured I'd see one of you eventually, my dad had warned me that you all were back in the area." I fringed nonchalance, like her sudden appearance was no big deal to me.

"When we heard you'd be home for Charlie's wedding, we had all hoped that you'd come up to the house, we all miss you so much Bella, and I know Esme, especially is anxious to see you." Alice requested.

If I didn't know what good liars vampires were, I might have believed her, but as it was I knew better. "I'm sure you guys can manage with out me, you did fine the last few years." I gritted out, trying to watch what I said around Jacob, it wouldn't be safe for him to find out just how fucked up the situation was.

She took a step forward, seemingly unaware and Jacob took a step back in response shifting me right along with him. Alice just sighed, looking between the two of us for a moment before fixing her eyes back on me. "Bella, there are things we need to discuss with you, important things. Things we can't discuss here, but if you'd feel more comfortable we can do it in a public place, just you, me, and Carlisle. You don't have to see anyone you don't want to see, we'd understand completely."

"Anything you have to say to her, you can say here now, in front of me." Jacob snarled.

I flinched from the sound of his voice, I had never heard Jacob sounding so angry, ever. "Jake would you calm down, its okay." I soothed, or at least tried too.

He glanced back at me briefly, before relaxing slightly, putting his arm around my shoulders he brought me to his side, before tucking me under his arm. "No its not okay, Bells." He sighed, "Could you stay her a moment Bella, I just need to talk to Alice for a moment."

Before I could object he had released me, and had Alice by the arm dragging her, almost forcefully to the exact car I had figured was her's earlier. She ripped her arm out of his hold, and even though I couldn't hear them from where I was standing, it was obvious their conversation was anything but polite.

After a couple of minutes Alice turned my way sending me a sad little wave. She seemed so defeated so unlike the Alice that I had knew that I felt a little of my anger chip away. I nodded at her and before I could think to much on it, she was in her car and speeding way to fast for the small two lane highway she was on.

JPOV

I stood there for a few minutes after the little blood sucker drove off. Trying to ease the trembles that were rolling down my spine. Trying to release some of the heat that was steadily building inside of my body.

Reminding myself that I was actually lucky that the little tick had caught on enough to realize that Bella didn't know yet that I was a wolf, and I was relieved that she didn't come out an tell her. I didn't even want to imagine how that would have gone down.

But still I couldn't get her away from My Bells, fast enough, I had to let her know that Bella was my imprint, and imprints were strictly protected under the treaty. Just as their mates were. She was none to happy when I told her that she couldn't come to Bella, that Bella would have to come to them if she decided.

And if they had anything to say to her, that they could say it to me too, she didn't like that to much, but I could give a flying shit.

And I was more than happy to see the defeated look in her eye before she turned and jumped into her over priced ridiculously ugly car and left.

A small warm hand on my arm brought me out of my thoughts, her unique smell instantly invading my senses and calming my wolf, now that the danger was gone I could relax.

I turned encircling her in my arms bringing her once again, against my body. I just wanted to hold her for a few minutes. And when she burrowed her head deeper into my chest I knew she needed the contact just as much as I did.

"You okay, Jake?" She murmured.

I snorted. "Only you would worry about how I am right now Bella, don't worry about me I'm fine, how are you? I know that couldn't have been easy for you."

She gripped me a little tighter before answering, "No it wasn't, I honestly don't now how to feel about seeing her. I mean I knew I'd see at least some of them eventually but I guess I just wasn't prepared to see them so soon."

"You don't have to ever see them again Bella, not if you don't want too." I assured.

"I don't know if I want to or not, and I'm just to mad to make that kind of decision right now."

"Take as much time as you need, Bells."

I'm not sure how long we both stood there but the sound of her phone ringing broke us out of our own little world. She dug in her pocket without releasing me and didn't even glance at the phone before answering.

"Hello," She muttered. "Oh hey mom, yeah I made it alright. I know, I know, sorry I forgot to call, I'm sorry." I could hear Renee fussing on the other line as Bella looked up at me and rolled her eyes at her mother. "I said I'm sorry, look mom me and Jake or shopping in Port Angeles, can I call you back later?" She sighed again when her mother mockingly asked if she'd remember this time around. "Yes, mother! Give Phil my love, talk to you later."

"Jesus, that woman could drive a person insane." She muttered, pocketing her phone and looking up at me.

"Lets just go find a dress real quick and get it over with."

"We can come back another time, we have a whole week before the wedding Bella, there's time, specially with the way you speed shop." I laughed, trying to lighten her mood.

"Shut it, Jake." She quipped, smacking me on the chest. I caught her hand easily, twinning my fingers with hers and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before tugging her back in the direction of the dress shop.

The first one was a bust she said all of their stuff looked like prom dresses. The wedding was going to be on the beach so she wanted something more simple, and she found several dresses that she liked in the second store. Sun dresses she had called them.

"Didn't, Sue, give you guys special colors to wear?" I asked, when she added another dress to the pile draped across her arm.

She shrugged, thumbing through another rack while answering me, "No, she just told us to pick something we liked. Leah told me she had gotten a little dress too, and of course we won't be wearing shoes, well at least not heels, because of the sand."

I just nodded along with her, Sue had asked her and Leah to walk in the wedding, along side me and Seth, and I could tell that she wanted to find a perfect dress for the occasion, considering she had purchased at least twenty-five items in the last store in half the time it was taking her now to pick one dress.

"I'm just going to try these on, I won't be long, promise." She smiled.

I smiled back, just happy to see her smiling after the Alice incident. "Take your time, honey."

She came out after each one, twirling around so that I could get a good look, and rolling her eyes every time I told her she looked beautiful, because to me she could be wearing a potato sack and still be the most beautiful girl in the world. She had five dresses picked out but it was the fourth one that caused me to do a double, and then triple take.

It was a soft peach color, complimenting her cream and roses skin perfectly. It had only one shoulder strap, revealing her long creamy neck to my eyes, and they way the rest of the dress clung to her perfect body was enough to make me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

She smirked, probably at my gaping face. "So I take it this is the one? No need to try the other dress on then?"

I cleared my throat trying to ignore the way my jeans wear suddenly way to tight. "Ugh, yeah Bells, that's the one." I tried for a smile but I'm pretty sure it came out more of a grimace than anything.

She just smirked again before turning around and returning to the dressing room. Twenty minutes later we were out of the store, hanging her dress in the back of her truck.

"Still want to grab some lunch Jake?" She asked her head still inside of the truck.

"Sure they have a few places around here that I like. How about pizza?" I asked.

"Sounds prefect." She smiled, as I tucked her into my side again. It was so easy being this close to her. Easy as breathing.

She was unsurprisingly distracted during lunch only picking at her slice of pizza as I ate the rest of it, and she was silent on most of the drive back to La Push, I didn't push her to talk knowing that seeing one of the of the Cullen's especially Alice, who she had been very close too, I knew it had her head in a spin.

I could sense her sadness, and I did my best to ease it, never breaking contact with her, it seemed to help ease her emotions and every now and then she'd squeeze my hand in thanks or send me a small smile.

"Do you maybe want to come over later to watch some movies or something, I can cook diner." I asked, as I carried her purchases up the stairs for her, setting them on the bed in Sue's guestroom.

I wanted to spend as much normal time as I could with her before the bonfire tomorrow, I was so worried she would flip when she found out what I was. Even though a part of me was relieved that she knew what the Cullen's were, and she accepted them, so that left me at least hopeful that she'd treat the pack with the same open minded nature, that she used in most situations.

Even though I could do with out her fondness for the vampires.

She smiled a genuine smile. "Sure Jake, I'd really like that, what time do you want me over?"

"Sevens good, Billy is going to stay at Ms. Shelly's tonight so we have the house to ourselves." I grinned at the blush that bloomed across her face.

"Have a good rest of the day at work, Jake." She mumbled into my chest as she wrapped her arms around me in a brief hug.

"You too, honey." I murmured against her forehead, inhaling her intoxicating scent before placing a lingering kiss their. It took all of my will power not to tilt her head up and press my lips to hers, just one little taste.

I felt horrible lying to her about going to work, but I couldn't exactly tell her I had to patrol, she knew that I did some work for the tribe, but she had no idea what that work entailed. So I guess I wasn't really lying to her completely, I did get paid by the council for my "services" to the tribe, along with the rest of the pack. So in a way I was going to work.

"_Hey, Jake, how's it going with, Bella?" _Sam asked after I had phased in to take over patrols.

I gave him a brief glimpse of our run in with the smallest Cullen, and his growl told me he was none to pleased with it either.

"_Yeah so it was a productive morning." _I grumbled.

"_I'm sorry Jake, I know this has to be hard on you, but I think your making the right decision telling her sooner rather than later about the pack, specially with the Cullen's lurking around her." _

"_Yeah, I'm just afraid that she'll be freaked out, I don't know what I'll do if she's afraid of me." _I confided.

Sam's thoughts were full of understanding and sympathy for me, if there was anyone that understood it was him, phasing had cost him so much, and his wolf had hurt the one person who meant more than anything to him.

"_She's good with weird, you said so yourself. Don't worry Jake, not until you have something to worry about. And we will deal with the Cullen's as it becomes necessary don't stress over something that hasn't happened yet." _He advised.

And he was right, I was working myself up over stuff that hadn't even happened yet, things I didn't know would even happen. I was worried about what the Cullen's wanted to tell her. What if that bloodsucker wanted her back, what if she decided he was what she wanted. I don't think I would survive that. And who was to know how she would react really. She was good with weird.

"_Don't even think that Jake, man your going to drive yourself crazy. She might not feel the imprint as strongly as we do, because you guys haven't mated yet, but I could tell just by the way she was watching you last night, that she already feels something for you. Maybe she always had, you never know."_

"_Thanks, man. Go on, I know you have a few jobs you need to get finished up by the end of the weekend. Oh and Bella wanted to know if Emily needed any help cooking tomorrow for the bonfire?" _I smiled.

I could tell that Sam was pleased by the offer, anything that would make his Emily happy made him happy. _"I'm sure she'd really love that Jake. Em really likes your Bella, already."_

"_Yeah I think the feeling is mutual, I'll let her know, she's coming over tonight to watch some movies."_

"_Movie's huh? I bet." _He laughed_. "See you tomorrow night man."_

And he was gone before I could even respond.

The next few hours went by quickly, happy that there were no new trails to pick up on and before I knew it, Seth and Leah were relieving me and I was heading home, phasing right before I hit the tree line behind my house and slipping my cut off pajama pants on.

Dad was sitting in front of the TV when I walked in watching the news. "Hey son."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Dad."

He glanced up at me, probably noting my town of voice and grinned at the put out look on my voice. "Don't worry I'll be gone soon, Shelly had to stay a little late at work, but she'll be by to pick me up, I'll be out of your hair before Bella, gets here. Promise."

I sighed feeling like an asshole, "No, sorry dad, its just that I want to spend as much time with her as possible before the bonfire tomorrow night."

He nodded in understanding. "Its alright son, just go ahead I know you were planning on cooking diner."

By the time I was out of the shower, dad was gone and it was a little after six. I decided to dress down in comfortable clothes, considering we were just going to be lounging around the house and when Bella, arrived thirty minutes later in simple jeans and a t-shirt, holding a covered dish, I knew she had the same idea.

I was just putting pulling the rolls out of the oven when she came in, bringing her beautiful, happy smile and luscious scent with her.

"Smells amazing Jake." She grinned giving me a quick hug before lifting the lid on the pot. "Mmmh alfredo, one of my favorites."

"I hope you like chicken, it was all I had on hand." I should have asked her what she wanted to eat.

"Love it, it all looks so good, where did you learn how to cook anyway?"

"Emily mostly." I grinned. "Oh and Sam told me that Em would love some help tomorrow if your still available."

She nodded with a soft smile on her face. "Yeah I'm free, dad and Sue are going too so we aren't doing anything for the wedding. I think she has some plans for the week, but none this weekend. What time does Emily, want me there?"

"I'm not sure. I'll give her your number if that's okay? She'll give you a call." I asked.

"That works." She smiled. "I brought some brownies for dessert. I remember that you used to love them."

We both laughed when my stomach growled at the mention. "Thanks Bells." I grinned.

She blushed for some unknown reason, "Lets eat I'm starving!"

I was just glad that she seemed to have her smile and her appetite back, maybe running into the bloodsucker hadn't had as much effect on her as I had thought.

After eating and cleaning the kitchen we made our way into the living room with the plate of brownies. "Pick any movie you want." I encouraged.

She wondered over to the shelve, thumbing through the large selection of movies there, before snagging one. "I hadn't seem this one yet." She informed.

I snatched it, popping it in the DVD player before making me way back to the couch, tugging her along with me. I pulled her down beside me and she snuggled up against my chest. I wrapped a blanket around us, ensuring she was warm enough before pressing play.

She was asleep half way through Avatar, and I couldn't help but smile at her serene face as it rested against my chest in her slumber. I switched the TV off, just listening to the soothing sounds of her rhythmic breathing and her steady heartbeat.

I don't know how long I had been watching her, running my fingers through her silky mahogany hair, but when she spoke I thought she had woken up, she had said my name so clearly.

And I couldn't help but smile when I realized that she had just been dreaming about me. "My Jacob." she mumbled, making my smile broaden.

"Yes honey, your Jacob." I whispered into her hair.

I shifted slightly bringing my arms around her, one under her knees and one cradling her back, keeping her close to my chest so I wouldn't jostle her out of her sleep. I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. I tried to carefully remove her shoes but the movement of the bed must have woken her.

"Jake." She muttered sleepily.

"Its okay, honey. You feel asleep I was just going to tuck you in." I explained.

"Oh." She blushed. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I must have been more tired than I realized, I didn't sleep all that well last night."

"Don't worry about it Bells."

"I can go home Jake, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed or anything." She started getting up.

I pushed her back down with a grin, "Don't be silly, Bella. Its late, your tired. Just get some sleep. Here I'll give you a t-shirt to sleep in so you don't have to sleep in your jeans."

I reached over into my dresser pulling out one of my t-shirts, it would be like a dress on her, but it was all I had that she could wear.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No problem, there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom under the sink, and I'll be in the living room if you need anything." I explained. "Night, honey." I leaned over kissing her forehead, before reluctantly making my way into the living room.

I listened to the sounds of her getting undressed and then redressed in my shirt, I was unsuccessful at my attempts to not think about what she would look like stripping her clothes off, for a totally different reason.

A few minutes later she had made her way to our small bathroom, and was back in my room. I heard the slight squeak of the box spring as she climbed back into my bed.

And as much as I tired not to imagine her laying in my bed, in nothing but my t-shirt, I couldn't stop the images from running through my mind. Couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to lay with her having so much of her pressed against me. And it was because of thoughts like that, that I almost didn't hear the sound of her small feet padding down the hall way in my direction. I turned my head just as she came into view.

A small blush was tinting her beautiful face, "Um, Jake. Well I was wondering if you wanted to come share your bed, its plenty big enough and I can't sleep with the idea of you out here stuffed on this little couch."

I grinned, she was clearly embarrassed, or maybe just shy. "You sure you don't mind, Bells?"

"Of course not."

I didn't need to be told twice. Once in my room I stripped down to just some old cut of pajama pants that I used to sleep in. I couldn't sleep how I usually slept, didn't think she'd appreciate waking up to a naked boy in the bed with her.

I smirked when I caught her dazed expression as I took my shirt off, glad not to be the only one effected. I slipped into the bed beside her. She was facing away from me now, and I was facing her, fighting the urge to reach out and bring her body against my own. Just as I was about to loss the battle with my wolf, she snuggled back against me, gasping at the contact.

As soon as her body touched mine, there was this energy that seemed to be traveling through our bodies connecting us. At every part of contact I could feel the current and the way she squirmed against me, made me think that maybe she felt it too.

"Do you feel it, Jake?" She asked in a whisper, speaking my thoughts aloud.

I answered her just as softly not wanting to take away from the perfect stillness of the moment. "Yeah, honey I feel it. I've felt it since I first saw you again yesterday, and maybe even before that." I confessed.

She turned in my arms bringing her hand up to my face and caressing my check, god she was beautiful, with just the faintest light from the window, causing her skin to glow a beautiful almost translucent color.

"I feel so drawn to you, I was always comfortable with you Jake, I always loved spending my time with you, but this just feels different some how, more intense." She explain, clearly confused by her feelings.

And in that moment I hated that I couldn't just come out and tell her about imprinting, I hated keeping anything from her, but I knew I'd have to tell her about the pack first and let her make up her mind before telling her about the imprint. I knew Bella, and I didn't want her to feel obligated to be with me.

"I feel it to, Bells." Bring my hand up, I cupped her face, much like this morning in Sue's kitchen. Stroking her jaw with my thumb, I tilted her face up toward mine.

And when her eyes darted to my lips for the second time I took that as all the invitation I needed, licking my lips in anticipation, I slowly brought my mouth to hers and the effect was instantaneous.

She took in a sharp breath, closing her eyes and pressing her lips more firmly against my own. I mimicked her closing my own eyes and pulling her flush against me, our chest's touching, and I almost moaned at the feeling of her soft breasts pressing into my chest.

Her hands moved up my arms and into my hair, holding my face to hers, and I licked her bottom lip, needing to taste more of her. She instantly granted me access opening her mouth to me, and we both moaned as our tongues made connect.

She tasted even better than she smelled.

Needing to be closer I nudged my knee in between her legs, rolling her over and hovering above her, pressing her into the soft mattress beneath us. Breaking the kiss only when we both needed to breath. She brought her legs up around my hips effectively cradling my body against hers as I rained open mouthed kissed under her jaw, down her neck and across her delicious collarbone.

Her hips shifted, and we both gasped when her hot center came in contact with my straining erection. Her hands tugged on my hair bring my mouth back to hers as I grinded against her.

Rocking against her, our tongues working together was the best feeling in the world. I could feel every inch of her perfect body pressed against mine, setting me on fire. And I groaned into her mouth as the smell of her sweet arousal assaulted my senses, and without conscious decision my movements speed up.

"Oh Jake, please don't stop." She moaned against my mouth.

Biting her perfect bottom lip before kissing her deeply once again. I felt her rocking up against me matching me thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Bella." I groaned. I could feel the heat building inside of me as her grip tightened in my hair, and our kissing became harsher, one of her hands scrapped down my back, pulling me even closer still.

"Jake." She panted. "Please don't stop, feels so good." She moaned.

"Cum for me honey," I begged, "Come on let me make you feel good baby."

I few thrust later I felt her legs tighten against my sides as she cried out my name, I followed her only seconds later, I'm the most powerful release I have ever had.

And that was with our clothes still own.

Damn.

A few minutes later we were still laying in the same position, recovering our breath. She was so beautiful beneath me, skin flushed from her orgasm, eyes closed, body completely relaxed. Her lips were swollen from my kisses, her hair a tangled mess from my hands.

She'd never looked more beautiful to me.

I reluctantly shifted off of her, causing her eyes to spring open, looking at me questionably. "Just going to go and clean up, put on some fresh shorts." I explained

She blushed but she was smiling so I took it as a good sigh and excused myself to the bathroom. She was in the hallway when I was exiting the bathroom. "I thought I'd clean up a little too." She explained looking anywhere but my face.

I wasn't having that though, walking up to her I placed my finger under her chin making her to look at me, "No way are you going to be all self-conscious and shy now, Bella Swan, not after that. That was amazing." I assured her, dropping a simple chaste kiss to her lips before moving passed her to my room.

I pushed the cover back for her when she entered my room again closing the door behind her. She smiled as I lifted my arm in, invitation. She jumped in the bed snuggling against me.

Leaning down I kissed the top of her head, "Night, honey." I murmured.

"Night, Jake." She mumbled, already have asleep.

My last thoughts before sleep overcame me were of how I couldn't wait until I could fall asleep with her in my arms every night.


	5. Chapter 5

As I am writing this chapter, I have the flu and a 102 temp. So please excuse any mess ups, I did reread it but I'm sure I missed more than I normally would. I am half out of it right now!

Let me know what you think!

And thanks to every single one of you who reviewed my last chapter and any of the previous ones, before that, it keeps me motivated to write faster.

I still don't own it!

Chapter 5

BPOV

I was hot.

Like, really hot.

I groaned trying to move away from the heat, but a heavy arm tightened around my waist, as a hot hand snacked inside of my shirt, splaying against my naked stomach.

Jacob.

Suddenly, I didn't mind the heat so much. I welcomed it, embraced it for what it was, Jacob.

My sleepy haze started to pass as my eyes squinted open, taking in the muted light from the window in front of me.

And even though I was already sticky with sweat from the heat of Jacob's body being pressed to mine, I still felt myself flush slightly as the memories of last night assaulted my mind.

His strong hands framing my face, gripping my hair. Deep, long, needy kisses. The feel of his body pressing into me, completely covering my own. The way my body shuddered against his, as the first orgasm I ever had, that wasn't self-induced, was coaxed from my body by this strong, steady, thrusts. Thrusts that I meet head on.

How embarrassed and shy I had felt, facing him after what happened. Not that he was allowing that, but I think my favorite part of the night, was how safe I felt when I climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him.

Best nights sleep I have ever had.

And as much as I knew it was way to soon for any of that to be happening, I mean we hadn't even discussed anything yet, plus I had only been back in town for a day, but as much as I knew it was to soon, I couldn't find it in myself to care, or regret it.

Jacob Black, felt like home to me.

I felt his hand twitch, as he shifted, groaning into my hair, wrapping himself even further around me.

We'd have to crack a window, or get a fan or something next time, geez.

"Bells," He grunted.

"Morning, Jake." I whispered.

I didn't want to wake him if he was just dreaming, but I soon realized he wasn't when his fingers drummed against the skin of my stomach, before his hand flattened once more. I could feel it gliding easily over my skin, through the fine layer of sweat there, before his arm moved turning me over so he could get a good look at me.

"Oh, Bella. Why didn't you wake me up, you had to be so uncomfortable." He looked so angry at himself that I couldn't keep my laughter in.

His dark eyes darted up to mine searching my face, before narrowing into a glare, but I could see the humor there. "And why are you laughing, Ms. Swan?"

"Because you're ridiculous you know, I just woke up a few minutes before you did, so it must have not bothered me that much through the night." I assured, reaching up to run my hand through his messy hair.

"Well we will have to turn the air down, or get a fan or something for when you sleep over." He murmured.

I laughed again, "Great minds think alike, Mr. Black. I was just thinking about cracking that window open and letting some of that cool morning air in here." I smiled. "What time is it anyway?"

He shifted, turning to look at the clock beside the bed before answering, "Its only 7, Bells, if you want to go back to sleep. It's a Saturday after all."

"Well crack a window and lets get back to sleep then." I grumbled. "Enough with the talking!" I joked.

He smiled, one of his Jacob, megawatt smiles at me, "I wish I could Bells, but I have to go into the garage today, and then I have to do a little work for the council, and the guys and I have to get the beach set up for the bonfire tonight."

"Tease," I grumbled, rolling over in the cage of his arms to bury my head into the pillow. It smelled of him, and I was tempted to stay here all day and just breath him in.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" He protested, turning me back to face him. "I have at least an hour before I have to leave, that's just enough time for a shower, some breakfast, and at least forty minutes of making out with you."

I snorted, I just couldn't help it. "Who says I want to make out with you, you're a tease, plus you probably have morning breath." I gave him the most haughty look I could pull off, while trying to fight back a grin.

How could he make me so happy, so quickly? And so simply? It seemed effortless.

"Oh I see how it is Bells, using me last night for your own needs and then casting me aside today." He faked a hurt look as he went to move away from me, but I wasn't having any of that, I pulled him back down to me, "What about the morning breath?" He fake whined.

"Screw the morning breath." I mumbled, lifting my head up to press my lips to his.

They were just as soft and hot, and demanding as I had remember from last night, and I just could not seem to get enough. Before I could think on it, I had my hands locked into his already crazy hair, as his hands came up to frame my face.

I could kiss this man forever.

Unfortunately we didn't have forever this morning, twenty minutes later I was in the kitchen, cooking him breakfast while Jake took a shower, I was in desperate need of a shower, but we had limited time before he had to go and I figured I'd just take one when I got back to Sue's.

When he walked into the kitchen in some cargo shorts, toweling drying his hair with one hand and holding a t-shirt in the other, I'm pretty sure I drooled, again.

"Smells good, Bells." He compliment, yanking his shirt over his head before walked over to me to drop an unfortunately chaste kiss to my lips. "You didn't have to cook you know, but thanks. I'm glad you did."

We both laughed when his stomach growled, thanking me too. "No, you know me, besides I wanted too. Its my fault you didn't have time this morning." I smiled. "And besides, its just eggs and toast, simple."

He gave me a heated look, "I'd live off of your kisses if I could Bells, you should know that."

I think I might have gaped at him for a few seconds before recovering myself because I could tell he was holding back a laugh at my expense. I didn't know what to say to one of the most romantic things I had ever been told so I just leaned up and kissed him, deepening it when he pressed his lips harder against my own.

"You're right, I would definitely live off of those if I could." I breathed, my lips brushing against his with every word spoken.

"Told you!" He grinned.

I laughed at his exuberance, pointing to the plate of food I had fixed for him. "Just eat your food, Jake. I'm going grab my clothes to change, I think dad might actually have a heart attack if he sees me in your shirt."

"You can use the shower Bells." Jake offered between bites.

"Nah, because I don't have any clean clothes to put on, and I don't want to put dirty clothes on after I've showered." He just nodded in understanding.

After another round of making out, this time up against the front door, me and Jacob parted ways both of us turning out of his drive way in different directions.

I was surprised how much I missed him already.

I was also surprised to see Sue's kitchen full of people when I walked in. Considering there was only one other car out there besides, Charlie's, Sue's, and Seth's. As soon as I walked in the kitchen, the noise level in the room disappeared and all eyes were on me.

For a brief moment everything was quite, all of them giving me knowing looks with the occasional shit eating grin in the mix. I groaned to myself. Great could this be considered the walk of shame?

"So Bella, where have you been?" Quil spoke up wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I narrowed mine at him, but before I could comment a russet hand came up and smacked him behind his head. "Shut up dumb ass, her dad is in the room." Leah hissed.

Quil looked completely confused, and I just smiled my thanks to Leah. "I feel asleep watching movie's at Jake's house last night." I filled in.

"Yeah we saw your truck there on the way home from the dinner so we figured you were safe for the night." Charlie butted in.

I expected to see his face red from anger and disapproval but instead he was smiling at me. "Oh, yeah dad, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything, I didn't even think about it."

"You've been on your own along time now Bells, you don't need check in with your old man all the time, just let me know if your not with Jake, so I don't worry." He smiled, a rare shy, Charlie smile.

"No problem dad." I promised.

After a round of good mornings and a little more taunting from Quil and Paul, I was just about to make me way up stairs for a much needed shower, but Sue's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella, you need to have some breakfast, and plus I want to see your dress. Were you able to find one?" Her whole face lit up when she mentioned the wedding.

"Yep, actually Jake picked it out of a few I had chosen, its in the truck." I explained, smiling gratefully when she handed me a plate of food she had obviously hidden for me. "I actually got a lot of stuff yesterday, its all in the truck though."

"That's good Bells, you should stock up on some warm clothes, its September now, but the colder weather will be here soon. I still have all of your old clothes in your closet at home if you want to look through those, and I'll get those boxes out for you in a little bit." My dad offered.

"Thanks dad, and I'll take a look I was thinking about heading into Forks tomorrow anyway." He nodded in response, "And thanks for the heads up on the Cullen's, I figured I'd see them eventually, but not so soon, we ran into Alice in Port Angeles yesterday morning."

All sound in the kitchen stopped immediately, I wasn't even sure if Charlie was breathing anymore by nice shade of purple he was turning, and if he gripped his fork any tighter I was sure he would draw blood.

He had always liked Alice, what the hell.

"Did she talk to you?" He asked carefully.

I studied him for a minute, knowing he was hiding something but not really wanting to call him on it in front of all of these people. "Yeah, said that she had some stuff she wanted to talk to me about, Esme really misses me, wants me to go visit."

"Anything else?" He prodded.

"Nothing really dad, Jake was there and was pretty much shutting her down. I need to ask him about that, why was he so hostile toward her anyway? And I thought you liked Alice, dad?" I questioned.

He paused briefly, and it only took that moment of hesitation to know, that whatever he was about to tell me wasn't going to be the whole truth. "A lot of people were upset with how they just left you like that Bells, and I did like Alice but she's no better than that Edmund guy to me now, she left too, without a single goodbye, it was because of them you left Forks, so no I don't them anymore."

I was a little stunned by his admission, he had never spoken so honestly about how he felt on the situation before, but I could still tell, by his shifty gaze that he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Are you planning on going to visit them?" He asked, the people around us resumed eating at this point but none of them were talking, and I felt distinctly uncomfortable by the fact that they weren't even trying to hide that they were listening in on us.

"I don't know dad, I thought about it, closure you know?" I explained, getting up and dumping my plate before cleaning and placing it in the strainer to dry. I turned back to the room studying their faces, saving my dad's for last. "I know there's something you aren't telling me dad, you're just as bad a lair as I am."

And with that I made my up stairs grabbing some fresh clothes before making my way to the shower. I took a long shower, washing and conditioning my hair. Then I took my time getting dressed, wearing one of my nicer pairs of jeans and a dark v-neck sweater that I always get compliments on. I knew I would not have time for another shower, after I went to Emily's tonight.

So I took the time and straightened my hair, and spent way to much time in the mirror, but I knew what I was really doing, I was avoiding going back down stairs, I didn't feel like dealing with their looks of pity.

It had been Sam that found me that night in the woods, and I was sure they had all heard the finer details of how I had been half frozen, shivering on the cold forest floor, covered and caked with mud and other debris from the surrounding vegetation.

I understood why they would blame the Cullen's, but it wasn't their fault that I foolishly tried to follow a vampire into a darkening forest, especially considering I knew better than most what lurks deep in the forest around here.

No it wasn't their fault that I had ended up like that, and I didn't want anyone's pity, specially not from Jake's friends. I wasn't that broken girl anymore. Even though I still felt the loss of the Cullen family as a whole, I didn't have the same throbbing, numbness eating away at me at the thought of them.

Even seeing Alice today hadn't done me in, like I thought it would, and I knew that was because of Jake. I can't believe that I had been so distracted by her reappearance, by her seemingly genuine words that I didn't question Jake on his anger, on some of the noises I heard escape from his chest.

I had only heard of one other creature who could make noise like that, and Jake was obviously not a vampire.

By the time I made it back to the guest room, all of my bags were sitting on the bed, and I felt like a horrible daughter. Charlie was just looking out for me, he was right it was because of the Cullen's that I moved back to my mom's and he lost me, right after just getting me back, but he would never understand how permanently he could have lost me if Edward hadn't left, and for that I'd always be thankful to the Cullen's for leaving.

When I made it back down stairs only Sue was there, cleaning up the kitchen. I went to her side, helping her in Companionable

silence for a few minutes.

"Where's dad?" I asked

She glanced at me, probably knowing I wanted to apologize. "Don't worry about your father, he just worries about you, Bella."

I nodded, "I know, and I shouldn't have snapped like that, I just don't like when people keep things from me. Besides I wanted to thank him for getting my things from the truck." I explained.

"Well that was Seth actually, and I think he just wanted to check out the inside of it." She laughed, "And you'll find out everything you need to know tonight, Bella."

Before I could respond to that cryptic little remark she had already dashed out the back door, probably heading to the diner, from what I could remember they were always busy for lunch on the weekends.

I glanced at the clock it was already passed eleven and I figured I'd just go up and unpack all of my new stuff while I waited for Emily's call. I didn't have to wait long, ten minutes later an unknown number flashed on my caller idea with a Washington area code.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella?" A kind voice asked.

"Yeah, hey Emily, I was just wondering when you were going to call, I was just thinking about calling Jake, and getting your number from him." I smiled.

"Oh well I knew you had plans with Jake last night, so I wasn't sure if you'd be available to early, and I didn't want to disturb anything." She wasn't even trying to hide the mischief in her voice.

"Doesn't take long for word to get around in this group huh?" I deadpanned.

"Nah, no secrets in the pack, Bella." She laughed.

"The pack." I laughed. "What are they a bunch of animals or something?"

The other line was eerily quite for a moment, before I heard her clearing her throat, "Yeah you know, anyway, I'm ready whenever you are. Do you know where Sam and I live?"

I didn't but it wasn't hard to find, only five minutes from Sue's place, nestled into the woods. It looked like a little two story cottage, and she had the front porch and every window filled with flowers. It looked like something out of a fairytale book.

Jake had told me about his house he had been working on, that it wasn't far from Sam's. He told me his favorite part about it was how you could cut through the woods and be at the beach in minutes. I was tempted to drive around and see if I could spot it, but he had told me he wanted to take me to see it, and I didn't want to ruin it for him, he had seemed so excited.

When I arrived at Emily's, Kim was already there, and I got right to work peeling potato's, thirty pounds of potato's to me precise. We cooked for hours, everything from Salmon steaks, hamburgers, hotdogs, potato salad, two different kinds of beans, and I took care of the desserts for the most part. Whipping up a few pies, and four sheets of brownies.

By the time everything was wrapped up in serving dishes and the kitchen was cleaned to once again spotless shape, much like the rest of Emily's house, it was already after six, and I was realizing how much I had enjoyed myself.

I had a few friends back in Phoenix, but none that really enjoyed the simple things like I did, cooking, reading, hanging out at the beach. Simple things, and it was nice to be around girls who seemed to enjoy some of the same things I did. Conversation was effortless, even when they were teasing me about Jake, even though I didn't come out and tell them everything that had happened last night, they did know we spent a good bit of the night and following morning attached at the lips.

And when I confessed how crazy it was that I missed him so much already, they shared a knowing glance between the two and beamed a couple of smiles at me. I just shook my head replaying Sue's cryptic words back, hoping that I really would find out everything tonight.

I volunteered the use of my truck because it had more room in it to load the food when it was time to head down to the beach. It took us a while to get everything situated so that nothing spilled or splashed on my interior, and it was almost seven by the time we got to the beach.

The fire was already bright against the almost black back drop, the dim light from the clouded sun was fading fast. They had a few tables set up with ice chests littering around the fire itself. We weren't even out of the truck before, Sam, Jared, Jake and Seth came running over, effortlessly grabbing everything it took us twenty minutes to load, in seconds.

Jake bent down placing a kiss on my gaping mouth, with a smirk on his face. "Your going to catch flies, Bella."

"Show off," I grumbled, causing him to chuckle. It was a dark, rich sound that I wanted to hear more often.

After the food was set up and Jake held off the guys long enough for us girls to fix our plates, we were all sitting around the fire in minutes. Couples paired off, in their on little worlds, everyone cracking jokes. And I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when everyone commented on how good my deserts were.

But it didn't escape my attention the nervous glances that everyone seemed to be throwing my way. Especially between my dad, Billy, and Jake.

It wasn't long before all the food was gone and everyone quieted down when Billy sat himself at center of the circle. Commanding everyone attention immediately.

"I know you kids are probably anxious get rid of us old people, but we have a new member to the group tonight, so I'd like to tell a few of our tribes legends." Billy explained with a smile in my direction. I know I blushed when everyone turned their anxious glances my way.

Jake tilted my head up, dropping a kiss on my lips, I hated how desperate it felt, as his arms tightened around me, but before I could question him on it, Billy voice rang out loud in clear like I had never heard it before.

"I'd like to start off with the history of the protectors…." He began.

As I sat there listening to Billy speak of the legends, the spirit wolfs, the cold one's, the third wife, and finally imprinting. My mind was reeling. As he described their strength, speed, heightened senses, little memories starting going off in my head. The dream, the howls in the distance the morning before, the grace that no man as large as Jake and his friends should be able to move with, the ease he lifted the things from my truck with. Emily mention of the pack. Jake's burning touches. It all clicked into my place with a resounded slam.

If vampires could exist why couldn't the wolfs.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as Billy finished up the last of the "Legends" that weren't just legends after all. I remembered their anxious looks and Jake's desperate kisses from before and it just all made so much sense to me now.

I looked to the only person in the group that I knew would never lie to me, my father was sitting there watching me closely, and when he nodded at me, obviously reading the question in my eyes, I felt my world shift.

Was I just born to be apart of the super natural world forever? No mater what I did would I not be able to escape it? Did I even want too if it meant I got to keep Jake around me.

I turned in Jake's arms standing up, he released me even though I could tell it hurt him to do so. "Is that why you were so angry with Alice?" I whispered.

He starred at me for a few beats before nodding. And it all clicked into place, they weren't just angry because the Cullen's left they were angry because of what they were.

I brief flash of memory from when I was seventeen walking along the beach with a fifteen year old Jacob comes to mind, mentions of the treaty, "The Cullen's Don't Come Here." his friend had said.

Sam had said those words, and studying him now, he looked exactly the same as he did then, how didn't I notice that before.

"This is why you all wanted me staying here, instead of in Forks, in my own room?" I asked, turning toward my dad.

He nodded, "Yeah, Bells, but don't be mad, we told you as soon as we could, and we just wanted to keep you safe."

"Show me." I demanded.

"Bells, I don't think that's a good idea." Jake, being the only one to respond.

"I didn't ask you if you if you thought it was a good idea or not Jacob, show me." I snapped, feeling a little guilty when I saw the pained expression come over his face.

"I don't want you to be afraid though, Bella. Most nonwolfs are, I couldn't take it if you were afraid of me." He confessed.

I wanted to comfort him, but my mind was to jumbled. I didn't even know how I felt, and all of the emotions battling inside of me were leaving me feeling confused and drained.

"I'm not afraid of you Jacob, I just want to see you. I need to see it to know its real." I implored, "Please Jake."

He stood watching me cautiously, "If its what you really want."

I could tell how much he didn't want to do this but I couldn't let this go. "It is." I nodded.

He gave me one more piercing look before jogging off into the tree line. I heard the others move to stand behind me, I felt when Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder, and noted when, Seth, cautiously made his way to stand on my other side, but I didn't turn to look at any of them, my eyes were locked on the place Jacob had just disappeared too.

Moments later a large russet colored wolf slowly walked out of the dense forest, and before I could stop myself, my feet had taken me over to him. Meeting him half way. He was beautiful standing higher than a horse at his full height, but he dropped down in front of me, showing me that he wasn't to be feared, but I wasn't afraid.

I tentively reached out a hand to stroke the fur on his face and when his eyes meet mine, I recognized them instantly, they were Jake's depthless, nearly black eyes staring at me with so much concern and adoration that I nearly cried.

"You're beautiful." I whispered reverently, "I'm not afraid of you, Jake. I promise." I vowed.

I knew that he would never hurt me. He nudged my hand with this snot. "I'm not afraid Jake, I just need a little time to think, okay. I'm going to go home."

He whined at my words and I quickly stepped up to reassure him. "Its just a lot to take in you know, but I'm not running away from you Jake, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise. Just give me tonight."

With out waiting for any kind of acknowledgment, I turned back to the group. "Well you be able to get home okay?" I asked Kim and Emily, who had both rode with me out here.

"We'll be fine, Bella." Emily gave me a reassuring, sympathetic smile, "We understand, its a lot to take in, just don't take to long okay."

"I won't." I told her honestly, wondering now if the scars on her face were really from a bear attack.

I knew all to well how a mere human can come out beaten, bruised, and scared when mixed up in the supernatural world.

"Night, guys." I whispered, heading for my truck.

I was relieved when nobody made to stop me. I didn't have much fight in me at the moment and I probably would have caved.

I headed straight for the highway, heading out of La Push and straight into Forks. I wanted the comfort of my old bed, and needed to be alone with my thoughts for the night. Not in a house full of nosey all hearing wolfs.

As I was driving I caught brief flashes of russet fur out of my peripheral view, and I knew that Jake would be watching over me.

The only light on at Charlie's house was the small entry light by the front door. The house seemed eerie, in its stillness, I had never known it to be so quite before. Always used to hearing Charlie tinkering with something outside or the sounds of sports center blaring from the big screen, or even his snores from down the hall.

I didn't take the time to look around, I headed straight for my room, not even bothering to switch on the light. I stripped down, throwing on the first pair of sweat pants I found, followed by an old Forks P.E. shirt.

Flash backs of seeing Edward's face, as he leaned against the wall outside of the gym for me everyday, flashed through my mind but I squashed that down quickly.

I made my way over to the window, hesitating only a minute before unlocking it, and throwing it open, my eyes scanned the darkness. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, or hoping to see, but all I saw was more darkness.

Shivering from the cold, I quickly closed the window before going and cranking up the heater, then crawling under the familiar purple sheets that my father had bout me as part of a welcome home gift years before.

I convinced myself that I wasn't running from Jake, that I just needed time, and as I laid their replaying everything that I had heard tonight, everything that I saw, and was told, then remembering how seeing Jake again had affected me, how drawn I had felt to him the last couple of days, how much I missed him when he wasn't around. How I craved his touch, his kisses, his attention, more than I had ever craved anything before.

It hit me like a ton of breaks, stealing the breath right from my lungs.

Jacob black had imprinted.

On me.

And I had run away, to think. Oh god what had I done, the way Billy had described it, it sounded like the wolf couldn't live without its other half, and I had just ripped myself away from him.

No.

Without a second thought I was out of the bad, throwing on some shoes and grabbing my keys. I had to get to Jacob.

But as I yanked the front door open, there standing on the other side was someone I wasn't at all prepared to see.

"Edward." I gasped


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay with this update, but besides still being sick, the holidays are draining me dry! Not enough hours in the day sometimes.

This chapter was also really hard for me to write for some reason and I'm not at all happy with it, but I hope you guys enjoy!

I still don't own it!

Chapter 6

BPOV

I don't know how long we both stood there, bathed in the dim light from the entry way, I had yet to close the door, and I was debating stepping back inside and slamming the door in his face, it wouldn't keep him out if he had his mind set on getting in, but it would make a statement.

But I couldn't move, I was paralyzed, trapped in his molten gaze, my stomach twisted in pain as I took in what I used to believe were perfect features. Before, Jacob, I would have thought Edward to be the most perfect man out there, but now gazing at him, he looked like a lost little boy, and some of my anger for him melted at the broken look on his face.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I whispered, finally finding my voice, finding my words.

He ran his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck briefly, an old human trait, he had yet to let go. "I just needed to see you, Bella, see that you were well."

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion, "Edward, I'm sure you know how I've been. I'm sure Alice has seen me through the years."

His face crumbled a little before me, "No, she has had trouble seeing your future, Bella. It was always murky. Unclear. Until recently."

I gazed at him for a few more moments, imploring him with my eyes to elaborate, but when he didn't, I felt a small shot of anger and annoyance shoot through me, I hated when I was kept in the dark. "And what has she seen lately, Edward?" I demanded.

"I think it would be best for you to be with the whole family when we tell you, Bella." I was shaking my head before he even got the rest of the words out.

"Edward," I sighed tired, impatiently. "I don't have time for your typical riddles right now. I was in a hurry."

His face hardened, before slipping into an emotionless mask, the same mask he used the night he threw me away in the forest, almost three years ago. I felt a slight ache in my heart at the sight.

"Going to the reservation?" He asked, voice void of any emotion, but the tightness around his eyes told another story.

I hesitated before answering, Edward had always been a little irrational when my safety came into play, but then I remembered that he obviously didn't care much for my safety. Who throws someone they care for away?

"Yes." I simply answered, not really feeling like I needed to justify my actions to him, any more than that.

His face changed once more, and a brief flash of what looked like worry came through his expression before he clamped down on his emotionless mask once again. "I know you won't understand this Bella, but you're not safe there, but you are also not safe here alone, please come back to the house with me, and we will explain everything."

I felt anger surge through me at his words, he was treating me like a child, again. "Edward, I am perfectly safe there, I feel more safe there than I do here standing with you, now, if you'll excuse me."

He blocked my way as I went to head down the steps of my porch and before I could blink I was behind him and he was crouched down in a defensive position. "What the hell are you doing Edward!" I shouted, annoyed and a tad bit scared if I was being honest.

"Get back into the house, Bella." When I didn't make a move to obey, he glanced back at me, "NOW! GO!"

I startled jumping back, he had never raised his voice at me before. "What the hell-"

But the words died in my throat as I saw Jacob in human form, flanked by two wolfs, exit the tree line on side of my house. Even from where I was standing I could see the violent trembles racking his body.

"Jacob," His name feel from my lips without my consent and before I could stop myself I was pushing past Edward to get to him, but before I could take two steps Edward had his hand around my arm stopping my process.

"Bella, they're not safe!" He growled.

"Let her go Cullen, or so help me I'll rip your ass apart right now." Jacob seethed, and the wolfs growled, coming closer.

I winced when Edward's hand tightened around my arm, as a tortured "No." feel from his lips. "No. No. No. NO." He growled, "It can't be possible."

And I knew he was seeing Jacob's thoughts, and I didn't know if I should feel bad for him, or a little satisfaction that he seemed to be pained over the idea, of me belonging to someone else.

His grip tightened further causing me to cry out and his eyes snapped to mine instantly, they were black and tortured and my heart hurt a little for him. "Your hurting me Edward." I murmured.

Eyes darting to my arm, he released me, a tortured sound leaving his throat when he saw the finger shaped bruises forming on my skin. "I'm so sorry, Bella." With on more tortured glance to my face he was gone.

Less than a second later I was surrounded by heat and hard muscle, and comforting words murmured into the top of my head. I let him hold me for a while, my mind to stunned to really function.

It wasn't until I felt Jacob's fingers brushing away my tears that I realized I was crying, "Are you okay, Bells?"

His voice was broken, pleading with me for reassurance as his eyes studied me intensely. "Yeah, Jake. I was just leaving to come and find you, and he was just there, when I opened the door, I didn't go out looking for him I promise."

I just desperately needed him to know that. It was him I was seeking out, no one else. "I know that honey. I would have been here sooner but he gave us the run around. I had followed you home to make sure you got here safe, I knew you were upset." He explained.

I just nodded into his chest, as his arms tightened around me a little more, "Who else is here?" I glanced in the direction the wolfs had been but all I saw was Charlie's empty yard.

"That was Sam and Jared. They are following the bloodsucker." The last part was said between gritted teeth.

And I suddenly felt a little worried, "They aren't going to kill him are they?"

Jacob pushed me back, studying my face for a moment before answering, "No, Bells, I gave them the order to just follow him home, to not attack unless provoked, but if he so much as thinks about touching you again, I'll kill him myself."

His voice was eerily calm, and I knew he meant every word. "He didn't mean to hurt me Jacob, I know that its hard for you to believe but I know he didn't."

"I know Bella, and that's the only reason he is alive right now. How does your arm feel?" He was holding my arm in one of his warm hands examining the marks there, his heated touch felt good against the bruising.

"Better now." I whispered honestly, studying his handsome features, he glanced up from my arm, studying my face just as intensely.

Dropping my arm, he brought his hands to my face, cupping my checks and stroking my jaw with his thumb. "I know you said you needed time, Bells, and I'll give you all the time you need, but can I kiss you, please."

"You can always kiss me, Jake, you never have to ask." I murmured.

His warm full lips gently kissed my own, tugging my bottom lip between his teeth, before requesting access to my mouth, I gave in willingly, needing to be near him.

One of his hands remained cupping my face as his other hand moved down my neck, over my shoulder, cupping my lower back he pulled me into him, as my hands gripped at his biceps, never wanting him to pull away from me.

Who needed oxygen, when you could breath in Jacob Black.

This kiss was different than others that we had shared, it wasn't a rushed lust fueled kiss, our tongues caressed each others gently and when the need for oxygen became to much his lips never left my skin. He moved his thumb under my jaw tilting me head at an angle as he left hot, open mouthed kisses down my neck and back up to my ear where a soft and reverent "Bells" escaped his lips before they were back on mine.

I'm sure we could have stood there all night, on Charlie's porch, in front of the still opened front door, if a sudden rustling from the woods hadn't grabbed both of our attentions.

Sam and Jared came walking out, donning only cargo shorts, they both seemed hesitant to approach.

Without taking his soulful eyes off of my own he asked, "Well, where is he?"

Sam glanced briefly at me before answering, "Chased him back to the Cullen place, made sure that, they knew not to let this happen again. They must have been watching Charlie's house, to have just been able to show up like that."

Jacob tensed briefly at his words, "We will need to take care of this, it is the second time it has happened. We need too have a meeting, everyone in attendance."

Jared opened his mouth a few times before finally asking what was currently running through my mind, "Bella too?"

"NO!" Jacob snarled, at the same time as I answered back with a "Yes."

Then we were glaring at each other, neither willing to back down. "You are out of your mind if you think you're going to tell me what to do, Jacob Black!"

His eyes narrowed further, his jaw twitching, but he wasn't shaking, "And you are out of your mind if you think I'm just going to bring you to the lot of them!"

"I'm not asking you to wrap a big bow around me and hand me over, they said they have something they need to talk to me about, not you! Me! And I won't be kept in the dark, he did that too me, I won't let you do it too!" I ranted.

His anger visibly melted at my words, "I would never keep you in the dark, Bella, I just don't like the idea of you being so near all of them."

"You'll be there to keep me safe, Jake." I reminded.

His shoulders sagged, before he turned to Sam and Jared who were looking anywhere but us. "What do you guys think?"

Sam shook his head immediately, "I would never be able to let Emily around one bloodsucker, much less seven."

Jared gazed between me and Jake, I could see the internal battle going through his mind. "I don't think they are here to hurt her, and the sooner we know what they returned for the sooner we can put it all behind us and they can leave."

Jake just nodded, even though I could tell he wanted to agree with Sam more than Jared, "Call their leader, set up a meeting for tomorrow night, at the treaty line." He ordered, dismissing the men at the same time.

I watched as they jogged off into the tree line without another word, I could tell by the look on Jacob's face that he wasn't all to happy with the way things worked out, well if he thought that was bad, "I could always just go over to their place, Jake, talk to them alone if you'd prefer."

His eyes narrowed once again and a small growl escaped his chest as my words registered to him. "Don't even think about it, Bella. We don't know if its safe!"

"Well then stop looking like I just kicked your puppy or something, they won't talk to you guys about what's going on, only me! So how else am I supposed to find out, it's the safest way! And you know yet!" I snapped, "Even though I think you are all over exaggerating!"

His demeanor changed once again and he wasted no time taking me back into his arms. "There is no such thing as too safe where your concerned, Bells. You are the other half of my soul."

My anger melted completely at his words and I sagged against him, "Imprint." I murmured.

He just gripped me tighter, "You figured it out?"

"Yeah that's why I was coming to find you, I had to tell you I wasn't afraid of you, I just had to let you know that, I had to see you that you were alright." I explained. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I mumbled against his chest.

"I understand, Bella, its a lot to take in, yeah?" He pressed a kiss to my hair, "So do you still need more time?"

"No." I answered immediately, I didn't want him to doubt me.

"Good, now lets get out of here, this is Cullen territory, and I'd feel safer having you in La Push, tonight." He released, "Do you have everything you need?"

I held up my stuff nodding, as he reached up grabbing the spare key and locking the house up. I handed him the keys over easily, just wanting to get to La Push as soon as possible.

It was a draining night, all in all.

"The rest of the pack must hate me?" I muttered, leaning against the plush seats as Jacob took off out of Charlie's driveway, heading toward the reservation.

I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye before his hand came down on mine, flipping it over to twine our fingers together, giving me a reassuring squeeze before he answered.

"Honestly, you are the only imprint, who didn't completely freak out, when they saw their wolfs for the first time. No one hates you Bella, you are family now, you always have been." He ended it with a soft brush of his lips on the inside of my palm, and I melted a little bit.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted from the truck, my eyes blinked open disoriented, noticing that we were at the Jake and Billy's house. "Go back to sleep, honey, I've got you."

I nodded, already well on my way to sleep when he laid me down in his bed, pulling my shoes off. I was still in my sweats from before, and I knew this wouldn't work. "Jake can I have one of your t-shirts, and turn the A.C. on will you?" I mumbled.

He let out a chuckle before grabbing me a shirt, "I'm going to give you a minute." Then he was out the door, and a couple of minutes later I heard the Air Conditioner kick on, and I shivered as the cool air blew against my skin.

"I'm dressed." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me anyway. "But it is getting cold in here without you."

The next moment he was walking into the room, a hesitant smile on his face, "I didn't really think, you'd want to share a bed, Bella."

I just reached my hand out to him and when he moved in the bed, I cuddled my body against his, "Not going to get rid of me that easy, Jake."

"So you really don't mind that I turn into a huge wolf?" He asked in a nonchalant voice, but I could hear the need for reassurance under it.

"No, Jake, you're my wolf." I was doing my best not to fall asleep as his warmth seeped through me, but I was fighting a losing battle.

And the last thing I heard before drifting off was, "And you're my, Bells."

JPOV

I was so pissed off, even as I laid here, doing something I didn't think I'd be doing again for along time. Holding, Bella.

She had drifted off a couple of hours ago, but I couldn't turn my mind off long enough to do the same, all I could think about was, "What if I hadn't gotten there in time?"

I believed Bella, when she said she was going to see me, but he could have taken her so easily, right from me before I ever even had the chance to love her, to show her what she meant to me, he could have snatched her up and ran.

All it takes is one bite, and she'd be lost to me forever, and that was my biggest fear about this upcoming meeting. I could tell by the anguished look in his eye, that the bloodsucker was still in love with her, what if he changed her, just to spite me. Less than a second was all it would take for one of those parasites to bite down on her perfect skin, and then what?

I couldn't risk that, I couldn't risk losing her, she was my life and I was her protector, and I'd protect her against anything.

As she said I was her wolf.

And I would never fail her.

Bella shifted further into me wrapping her small arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck, we still had so much to talk about, me and her. Imprinting was a complex thing and I didn't want to burden her with it, but I knew I'd have to sit down and tell her all of the finer details of pack life, that dad had left out during the bonfire.

But for now, I needed to rest my weary mind, so nuzzling my nose into her thick mahogany hair, I allowed her scent to calm my overwhelmed nerves, and put the wolf to rest for the night.

I jerked awake, looking around. Bella's side of the bed was empty and I started to panic, wondering exactly what it was that woke me up, where was my girl?

Without to much thought I dashed out of my room, skidding to a halt when I spotted Bella, wearing nothing but an old t-shirt of mine, absentmindedly scratching the back of her leg with her other foot. She still had a serious case of bed head, and she was flipping pancakes onto a platter next to the skillet.

A brief imagine of her in our own home, doing this exact thing put a huge smile on my face. Bella was simple, she didn't need the biggest, best things, but if she did, I'd find away to get it for her. I'd make her happy, no matter what.

She must have been up for a while, because the pile was rather high, and I leaned up against the door frame, as she leaned over, turning the fire off on the stove, I didn't want to startle her and have her burn herself, so I waited for her to notice me.

And I wasn't disappointed when she did, looking up from the sink that she was placing the dirty skillet into, she broke out into a huge smile. "I know its late, but I know pancakes are your favorite."

I moved purposely over to her, wrapping her up in my arms, "Anything you make is my favorite, Bella."

She hummed into my chest, giving a little contented sigh, that made my heart race. "Well lets eat before the food gets cold."

After stocking the kitchen table with everything we'd need for breakfast, I took her chair and pulled her next to me. Wrapping my leg around hers under the table. Her eyes met mine and I could see the mirth there.

"Are you playing footsie with me, Mr. Black?"

Deciding to be honest I replied, "No, I just couldn't stand not touching you for another minute."

She blushed a little, "I know how you feel, it was hard getting out of bed this morning, p.s. you totally sleep like a dead person." She shook her head in mock exasperation.

"Do not!" I faked a hurt expression and she smiled.

"Yeah you do, I was banging around in her for at least forty five minutes before you showed up! And then with as loud as your bed is, geez, we're going to have to get a new one for the new house." She stopped and her eyes widened, as she realized what she said.

But I couldn't help the huge smile that came over my face at her words, "You can pick it out." I replied, not letting her off the hook.

"Oh no I mean its your house, Jake." She wouldn't even look at me.

"Bells, look at me honey." It took her a moment to do so, and I could tell she felt embarrassed by the look in her eyes, "Anything that is mine, belongs to you. My house included. You will be the only other person besides me to sleep in that bed, and I could sleep anywhere, so you're picking it out."

She studied my face for a moment before giving me her shy smile, the one that was just for me, "Okay." She murmured, and I couldn't resist stealing a kiss from her sweet mouth.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly, as much of the afternoon did, and before we knew it, Billy's, small living room was filled with pack members, all arguing over Bella coming with us or not.

They seemed to be evenly divided on the idea, all arguing their own side while, Bella and I sat on the couch watching them, and I think we were all surprised when Bella stood, placing two fingers in her mouth as she let loose one of the loudest whistles I had ever heard, and it stopped everyone in their tracks.

All eyes turned to her, including mine. "Alright guys, first of all, you are all talking about me like I'm not sitting right here in front of you, secondly this is my decision, and while I love each and everyone of you for caring about me, I've made that decision. Me and Jake have talked it over, and we have both decided that its best that I go. That way you can all be there for the meeting, because either way I will talk to them, with you there or alone, they have something to tell me, not you. Now, I'm going get some warmer clothes on its almost time to go."

With that she turned down the hall leaving the rest of us gaping for a moment.

"Don't tell me you're okay with this!" Leah demanded.

"Yeah, Jake, this is seriously fucked up, man!" Embry agreed.

I stood up, tired of the bickering. "Bella is right, and as much as I hate the idea of her being within a hundred miles of any bloodsucker, it will be a hell of a lot more safe with us there, than if she just saw them alone. So stop with the bitching, she may not admit to it, but its stressing her out, she's worried about causing problems in the pack as it is, so cut the shit out." I demanded.

"Whatever." Leah snapped, heading out the door with a slam.

I just shook my head at her, she really needed to cut it with the dramatics, as Bella made her way back to the front room, this time in jeans, a sweater and one of my pullovers. I smiled at that.

"You just love my clothes don't you?" I teased, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I didn't have a jacket." She pouted.

"I'll keep you warm baby."

And just as I was about to lean in, kissing her again we were interrupting. "Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say lets get this thing moving, bad enough we have to see this in your mind when we are phased, we don't need front row tickets too."

I glared a Quil, thinking about doubling his patrols, but he was right, we only had five minutes to get there.

Making our way out to the tree line beside my father's house, I turned to Bella, "So, ever rode a horse before."

BPOV

I know my mouth must have dropped open when he asked me that, but now, from my spot and Jake's back, my body all but buried in his soft fur, as I held on to him. I thought it was going to be hard to keep myself on his back, but his movements were steady and fluent, and I was barely jostled even when he leaped over fallen trees and darted around branches. He moved almost as fast as Edward had, but with Jake I wasn't getting that motion sickness feeling I used to always get after riding on the back of a vampire.

I had a feeling he could go faster, that he was just taking it slow for me, and the pack didn't seem to mind much, they stayed around us at all times, keeping us surrounded, I knew that they were all worried about what the Cullen's return would mean for me, and I loved them for it.

All to soon we started to slow down and Jake dropped to the ground allowing me a easier way off his back. I slide off and was immediately surrounded by wolfs on any side of me, as Jake trotted off behind a near by tree, reemerging a minute later in only a pair of cut of pajama pants.

He came straight over to me, throwing an arm over my shoulder and studying my face. "You sure about this?"

"Jake, stop worrying about me. Lets just get this over with, see what's so important." I didn't want to let on how much I was starting to worry about what the Cullen's had to say.

I had a couple ideas but I didn't want to freak out before there was reason too.

Jake just nodded, leading us forward a little ways. It was dark and I couldn't see all that far in front of me, but it wasn't long before I could make out the shapes of the seven vampires lining the trees in front of me. Their skin glowed in the weak light from the moon as they all stood their immobile, I wasn't sure they were even breathing.

And my chest tightened as I gazed at each of them, all of them even more beautiful than my weak human memory could remember. Their expressions varied from Rosalie, who unsurprisingly looked bored to, Alice, who was all but busting at the seems to get to me, it was Esme who caught my attention the must she looked so heartbroken yet hopeful and beside her Emmett was giving me his patented grin, dimples included.

Jasper gave me a small nod when I looked his way and Edward just studied me with a remorseful look on his tortured faced, he was barely making eye contact with me. Carlisle was at the front of the group which wasn't a surprise and he had a gentle smile on his face as he watched me, watch them.

"Bella, its so lovely to see you dear." He smiled as my eyes locked on him.

My eyes narrowed, "You too Carlisle, though I don't imagine you've missed me too much, with how you all abandoned me and all."

His smile dropped but he never broke eye contact with me, "We can explain that-"

I stopped him before he could continue, not really wanted to rehash that just yet, "You guys said you have something important to talk to me about, so lets just focus on that for now."

Carlisle just nodded, glancing back at Alice, as she stepped forward. "Bella, about a year ago, I started getting visions. Of a fight, a war really. It happened here in Forks, in the same field we all played baseball in that one time, do you remember?"

I nodded my answer, "Good, well for a while none of it made any sense, then I started seeing flashes of Victoria, one of her in your old bedroom gathering some of your things together, of her passing them out to the others. She's been patiently waiting for you to return Bella, because she couldn't find you after you moved. She's planning on attacking, her and her newborn army. She wants you dead and she doesn't care what she has to do to see it happen, she wants you for herself, and after she has that, she plans on turning the rest of the newborns loose on the town, its why we came back, we were waiting for you to return as well."

Before I could even think about how to respond, the air was filled with horror inducing growls, my pack was not very happy to hear the news.


End file.
